Celos y desconfianza…motivos para el dolor
by HussyKitten
Summary: Después de un desafortunado encuentro con una de las amantes del endiabladamente sexy asesino Reborn, Lambo se distancia del mayor causando estragos en la mansión Vongola, ocasionando que Tsuna se vea obligado a intervenir. No obstante antes de que nada pueda ocurrir, Lambo aprenderá una salvaje lección de lo que pasa cuando agotas la paciencia del Arcobaleno.


_**Relatos Vongola (Yaoi)**_

_**Celos y desconfianza…motivos para el dolor: (Reborn x Lmabo):**_

Habían pasado muchas cosas en el último mes, en especial el distanciamiento que se había hecho entre el joven guardián del trueno, y el hitman especializado de la familia Vongola.

Muchos dirían que entre ese par, el hecho de que no se viesen no era raro, pero los que en verdad los conocían sabían que la separación entre ellos no era normal.

Cada vez que el joven Lambo entraba a un lugar y veía que Reborn estaba en la misma habitación, lo evitaba, o simplemente huía aun cuando pareciese un acto cobarde, ya que poco tenía que perder si considerábamos como lo veían la mayoría de los integrantes de la familia.

Sin embargo Tsuna era el que más había percibido la tensión creada entre ambos, en especial el empeño que ponía Lambo para ocultar su nerviosismo o ese deje de tristeza que lo embargaba cada vez que estaba con el arcobaleno. De alguna manera tenía que averiguar qué había pasado entre esos dos, pero ¿cómo hacerlo?

Dejando salir un suspiro Tsuna se apoyó en el escritorio de su despacho y supuso que lo mejor que podía hacer era preguntarle a alguno de los dos. La cosa era que esa idea no lo motivaba en lo más mínimo. No es que no quisiera ayudarlos, al contrario, pero conociendo a esos dos era muy poco probable que le dijeran que sucedía. Bueno al menos no sin una buena dosis de gritos y maldiciones a ambos frentes. Esplendido.

-Décimo aquí están los papeles que me pidió para firmar-la voz de su guardián de la tormenta resonó fuerte y clara en la habitación, antes de que este pasara por completo a la habitación. Una sonrisa amable se marcó en sus labios antes de que el jefe Vongola recibiera los papeles y los colocara sobre su escritorio, dispuesto a firmarlos.

-Gracias Gokudera, la verdad estoy lleno de papeles que si no fuese por tú ayuda con los archivos, ahora estaría hasta el cuello en documentos.-con una sonrisa el peli-castaño termino de firmar lo requerido y se lo entregó a Gokudera.

-No hay de que Décimo, pero la verdad ahora estoy más preocupado por esa vaca necia.-le dijo el peli plateado a Tsuna con una mirada y voz que despedían seriedad, y un deje de preocupación.

Suspirando, Tsuna se pasó las manos por el pelo y el rostro, al tiempo que le dirigía una mirada cansada al peli plateado.

-Lo sé Gokudera, la verdad Lambo a estado actuando de una manera bastante separada de los demás, en especial de…-sin necesidad de terminar el nombre, el peli-castaño soltó un suspiro de preocupación y cansancio.

-Sí Décimo, ahora que lo dice es cierto, esa vaca terca y Reborn-san han estado más distantes desde hace como un mes, y a su cambio de humor puede agregar que Reborn-san casi líquida a 5 hombres de la mansión en un ataque de ira. Bueno al menos eso es lo que me dijeron los pobres bastardos, que ahora siguen en la enfermería, y para serle franco, esa no es una actitud normal en Reborn, Décimo.

-Supongo que tendré que hablar con ellos- esa tarea era una que con mucho gusto pospondría hasta que el infierno se congelase, pero la tranquilidad y la salud de los miembros de la mansión, incluyendo la suya dependían de que averiguase que pasaba en la cabeza de ese par de locos. Dios sabía que no tenía ánimos para otra queja proveniente de los encargados de la limpieza, o de su esquizofrénica doctora, la cual ya varias veces había amenazado con daño físico a su persona, si no mantenía alejados a los demás integrantes de la mansión, de su sagrado santuario que era la enfermería y laboratorio del complejo Vongola. Lo cual era casi imposible que se llevara a cabo, si su ex-tutor seguía masacrando al personal de la casa, o si Lambo seguía teniendo, al igual que él otro, arranques de ira, y freía de igual manera a medio mundo.

-Está bien Décimo, si gusta puedo ir yo a hablar con ellos, o tal vez cualquier otro de sus guardianes- el peli plateado en un intento por mejorar los abatidos ánimos de su jefe, ofreció esa propuesta, sin estar muy seguro que le fuese mejor que al peli castaño, y sin pensar si los otros guardianes tomarían ese favor muy bien.

Conociendo como era de tensa la situación entre el guardián del trueno y el hitman de la familia, estaba seguro que no muchos de los amigos cercanos de Tsuna querrían meterse en ese embrollo. Diablos ni si quiera a él mismo le apetecía la idea de tratar con ellos.

-Está bien Gokudera, no te preocupes, en verdad estoy seguro que ninguno de los otros chicos querrá hablar con ellos. De todas maneras gracias por el apoyo, pero mejor voy de una vez e intento averiguar qué diablos pasa con esos dos.

Lambo se encontraba en cuarto de entrenamiento, practicando sus tiros, con su llama, pero la verdad es que estaba muy poco concentrado en su tarea.

-Lambo po…podrías prestar un poco más de atención a la secuencia que te marca la computadora…y dejar de apuntar tan mal…-la voz de la joven China conocida como I-pin, sonaba temblorosa y casi al borde de la histeria. Había estado acompañando a Lambo desde hace 3 horas, y en ningún momento había tenido paz, ya que su amigo se dedicaba a tirar salvajemente y sin nada de consideración hacia su persona. Poco le había faltado para volarle la cabeza a la pobre muchacha.

-No tienes de que preocuparte I-Pin, en poco superare mi marcador y podremos ir a almorzar…solo un poco más, tan solo…-la sarta de disparos continuo sin parar, pero lo malo era que al estar desconcentrado el joven guardián, cada tiro era errado, o simplemente hecho para liquidar a alguna persona. Bueno cada tiro al parecer iba dedicado a una sola persona, y esa era nada más y nada menos que Reborn.

Desde que había comenzado a entrenar, en cada disparo que hacía, la cara del arcobaleno se manifestaba, haciendo que Lambo tirase con enojo y poca precaución.

-En verdad yo creo que…-la chica tuvo que agacharse para evitar que un disparo le atravesase la cabeza, como había estado sucediendo desde hace ya algún rato. Con exasperación, y preocupada por su vida, I-pin se paró dispuesta a detener al atrabancado de Lambo, cuando de repente las puertas de acero que protegían la zona de entrenamiento se abrieron de par en par, provocando un estruendoso sonido.

En el lumbral de la entrada, apareció el jefe Vongola, vestido con una simple playera Polo, y unos jeans desgastados, a juego con un par de tenis. Tsuna acostumbraba usar trajes solo cuando estaba en medio de una reunión o en el trabajo, pero cuando estaba en casa, con la familia simplemente usaba ropa casual y cómoda, justo como le gustaba.

La joven soltó un respiro, ya más tranquila sabiendo que Tsuna había llegado, y segura de que al menos con él, Lambo tendría un poco más de precaución a la hora de disparar.

-I-pin, Lambo, me da gusto encontrarlos, ¿les parecería que fuésemos los tres a almorzar y dejásemos los entrenamientos para más al rato?-con una sonrisa cálida, el peli-castaño se dirigió a ambos jóvenes.

-Tsuna, esa idea suena estupenda, desde hace rato he querido ir a almorzar, pero algunos, no me han dejado- con una mirada acusadora al guardián del trueno, la joven asiática contesto a la proposición de Tsuna.

-Eso no es verdad, te dije que solo terminaba de entrenar y ya nos íbamos a comer- al mismo tiempo, Lambo contesto a la pregunta, rechazando la acusación de I-pin.

-Bueno es que eso ocurriría si milagrosamente podía llegar viva a la comida, ya que has estado disparando con todo menos entrenamiento.-la acusación se volvía a hacer presente en la voz de la chica, mientras ponía ambas manos en su cintura, de una manera molesta.

-Hey sigues viva, ¿de qué te quejas?- unas chispas comenzaron a brillar con amenaza en las manos del chico, antes de que mirara molesto a I-pin por su reciente acusación.

-¡Me quejo de que llevo aquí tres horas, y en ningún momento has procurado tirar con algo más de tacto! ¡De no ser porque me he estado agachando y vigilando todos tus disparos, hace rato que me habrías volado la cabeza, tonto!- con el mismo enojo en la voz y postura de la muchacha, se podía deducir que también estaba dispuesta a atacar a su amigo.

-Haber es suficiente, I-pin, Lambo les exijo que se detengan ahora. Aquí nadie va a pelear con nadie, así que es mejor que ambos dejen de mirarse con ganas de arrancar la cabeza del otro, y me hagan caso.-la voz autoritaria del peli-castaño resonó entre ambos chicos, haciendo que automáticamente respirarán calmando su enojo, y abandonaran su pose de pelea.

-Bien- ambos muchachos respondieron, sin dejar ese toque de inconformidad en su voz.

-Los tres saldremos de aquí, he iremos al comedor a almorzar con los demás, y no acepto negativas ¿entendieron?- la orden aunque estaba hecha con paciencia y amabilidad, no perdía su toque de mando.

-Pero yo aún estaba entrenando- la negativa que escuchaba en la voz de Lambo era más miedo que otra cosa, y Tsuna se daba cuenta sin necesidad de mucho esfuerzo. Igual que hace varias semanas el joven guardián, había estado evitando ir a comer, desayunar o cenar con los integrantes de la familia. Ya fuese porque estaba haciendo tarea, entrenando, o simplemente no se sentía bien.

Esos pretextos se estaban volviendo frecuentes y a la vez tontos, ya que nadie perdía de vista que esto lo hacía por el simple hecho de no querer toparse a Reborn.

Lo que más divertía a Tsuna era el empeño que ponía su guardián, en evitar a su ex-tutor. Mientras que el otro, aunque no lo dejase notar, estaba que trinaba de coraje cada vez que Lambo no bajaba a las comidas.

Era bueno fingiendo una calma que no tenía, es más en eso tenía que darle crédito a Reborn, ya que siempre estaba impávido ante los "contratiempos" que evitaban que Lambo bajase al comedor. Sin embargo esa chispa de enojo y frustración no era indetectable para el peli-castaño, que siempre veía con algo de diversión y cansancio, como el mayor fingía que le daba igual si su guardián del trueno aparecía o desaparecía por igual.

El hecho era que en algún momento ellos debían encontrarse, y Lambo no podía seguir evitando ir a las comidas que se hacían en la mansión simplemente por miedo a toparse con Reborn. Además él tenía que solucionar y entender que pasaba por la mente de esos necios, que hacía que su ya de por sí difícil relación cambiara a casi insoportable, en el corto lapso de un mes.

-Puedes entrenar en cualquier otro momento Lambo, pero justo ahora vas a ir a tú cuarto, te vas a asear, cambiar de ropa, y bajar a almorzar con todos. Quieras o no.- con esa orden, Tsuna cortó cualquier protesta que pudiese venir de parte del chico.

-Es…está bien…-el enojo y frustración en la voz de Lambo eran palpables, y aún más notorias cuando el muchacho salió caminando del cuarto de entrenamientos, entre maldiciones y refunfuños.

-Al parecer las cosas no han mejorado…-con un suspiro, Tsuna tomo de los hombros a I-pin y la empujo levemente para que salieran del cuarto.

-Lo se Tsuna, últimamente Lambo ha estado distraído, y actuando con mucha ira a la hora de atacar. Es como si quisiera desatar una especie de enojo o dolor que guarda muy profundo dentro de sí.

Las palabras de I-pin solo confirmaban lo que ya sospechaba; el arcobaleno había hecho algo para que Lambo estuviese de esa manera, y estaba seguro de que estaba relacionado con su lado mujeriego.

Solo en casos como esos, su joven guardián perdía de esa forma el control, y la ira y dolor se marcaban en sus acciones, haciendo que de igual forma quisiera evitar a toda costa toparse con Reborn. Era el mecanismo de defensa que tomaba Lambo para no perder la compostura, y dar rienda suelta a su rabia y dolor.

Varias veces esta situación se había presentado entre su ex-tutor y el chico, solo que la diferencia era que en otras ocasiones Lambo no había querido evitar con tanto fervor la cercanía de Reborn. Peleaban, se gritaba, pero al final siempre volvía todo a la normalidad, no durando más de algunos días el asunto.

Ahora había pasado casi mes y medio, y el joven había estado escondiéndose del mayor, evitándolo como si fuese la peste. A lo cual Reborn solo enfurecía y perdía un poco más el control, disimulándolo claro, pero la acción estaba presente de todas formas.

Algo grande había pasado entre ellos, pero al parecer Lambo no estaba dispuesto a encarar el problema, y Reborn tampoco ayudaría en la causa, de eso estaba seguro, más si considerabas que el ego del mayor era equivalente al de todos su guardianes juntos. Lo cual en verdad era malo en estos casos.

Simple y sencillo, si Lambo no iba a buscarlo, Reborn no lo haría, y como el joven ahora parecía estar muy herido como para dar el acostumbrado primer paso, y buscar al mayor, eso los dejaba a todos en un serio lío.

Sabía que si intentaba hablar con Reborn, recibiría un pase directo a "anda y que te jodan" cortesía de su lado "comprensivo", lo cual lo dejaba solamente con la esperanza de poder hablar con Lambo, y rezar por que le escuchara y le dijera que carajos pasaba entre ambos.

-Supongo que iré con Lambo a ver si consigue que me cuente que paso esta vez. Mientras puedes adelantarte al comedor con los demás, y ya en un rato bajare con él.- le sonrió con calidez a I-pin antes de salir detrás de su guardián y esperar poder descifrar algo de este embrollo.

Asintiendo, la joven china se encamino al comedor, rezando porque las cosas se solucionarán, ya que cuando Reborn y Lambo estaban involucrados, era muy difícil entender el porqué de sus acciones, o saber cómo terminarían las cosas.

* * *

En su cuarto, Lambo salía de bañarse, y se estaba terminado de arreglar para bajar a cenar, ya que esa había sido la orden dada por Tsuna.

Sí por él fuera seguiría evitando las comidas que había en la mansión, pero al parecer Tsuna había decidido que su deseo se fuera directo al caño. Lo cual solo lo ponía de mal humor, y alteraba sus nervios, porque él en verdad no quería toparse con Reborn.

Por un mes lo había logrado; había evitado al mayor con arduo trabajo, aunque una parte de él ansiara verlo o sentirse cerca del otro.

-Maldita mi suerte, maldito Reborn y maldito Tsuna por obligarme a bajar…-mientras maldecía entre dientes a los que creía eran los culpables de su suerte, la puerta de la recamara se abrió, dando paso al jefe Vongola.

-¿Ya estás listo Lambo?- el peli-castaño le pregunto al menor apoyado contra la pared y esperando a que el otro acabase, para así poder bajar a almorzar los dos. No se movería de ahí, porque sabía que el chico podía intentar escabullirse, y eso no lo pensaba permitir.

-Sí, pero quiero saber ¿desde cuándo te volviste mi niñera?- el enojo era más que evidente en su voz, y aunque Lambo sabía que Tsuna no merecía ese trato, no podía evitar actuar de esa forma cuando estaba siendo llevado a un lugar que podía ser clasificado como su paredón de fusilamiento.

Suspirando, Tsuna trato de buscar las palabras adecuadas para que antes de bajar a cenar pudiesen arreglar parte del problema, y que el menor le contase que era lo que lo tenía en ese estado.

-Lambo no soy tú niñera, lo único que deseo es entender que te pasa y poder ayudarte. Desde hace un mes has actuado de una manera más atrabancada que de costumbre, y has estado evitando a…-antes de que pudiese terminar esa frase, el joven guardián lo encaro con los ojos brillándole por la furia y las lágrimas.

-¡Yo no he evitado a nadie, y deja de hablarme como si entendieses una mínima parte de que lo que siento Tsuna! ¿¡Quieres ayudarme?! ¡Bien, no metiéndote me ayudas, así que metete en tus asuntos, y mantente fuera de los míos!-la ira y dolor en su voz, sumado a la forma tan brusca de contestarle al otro, aumentaron la creencia en el peli-castaño de que algo en verdad malo había hecho que Reborn y Lambo se distanciasen y ocasionara este repentino y doloroso cambio de humor en el muchacho.

En su vida el joven le había contestado de esa manera, y con esa voz cargada de tristeza y enojo. Esto en verdad debía solucionarse costase lo que costase.

-Lambo dime que es lo que te pasa por favor, sé que quieres que no me meta, pero no me puedes pedir eso cuando el verte tan mal no solo te está afectando a ti, sino a todo el mundo en la mansión.

Con enojo y desesperación el joven guardián se dirigió a la salida, decidido a escapar de las preguntas del mayor.

A medio camino de la puerta, Tsuna tomo del brazo a Lambo, impidiendo que se fuese, pero el menor con un empujón logro escapar del agarre y salió presuroso de la habitación.

Desde sus espaldas oyó como el peli-castaño gritaba su nombre, y escucho sus pisadas siguiéndolo, lo cual hizo que aumentara la velocidad de su caminata.

Al llegar a las escaleras bajo prácticamente corriendo seguido por Tsuna, pero sin importarle que todos los presentes a la mesa lo vieran como si estuviese loco, se dirigió a la salida de la mansión.

De repente antes de lograr llegar a la salida, sintió una mano que lo tomaba del brazo con fuerza, y detenía en seco su huida.

-No tan rápido vaca tonta, he soportado bastante de este juego que has estado haciendo con tanto empeño, pero ni siquiera pienses que aguantare más de esta estupidez.- el susurro ronco y duro en la voz de su amante, el cual ahora lo agarraba del brazo, y evitaba que escapara, hizo que su cuerpo temblase. La situación era que no sabía si era por el coraje o por el intenso deseo que lo embargo, por el tan ansiado contacto.

Había tenido la esperanza de escapar de la mansión por unas horas y regresar cuando hubiese anochecido para así entrar sin ser notado, y evitar dar explicaciones. Pero ahora no solo tendría que lidiar con los miembros de la casa, sino que aparte debía aguantar la deliciosa tortura que representaba la cercanía de Reborn.

Lo peor era que dolía, aun dolía demasiado el recuerdo de esa noche, que llevaba clavado en lo profundo de su corazón y mente. Esa noche que aunque no debería haberle afectado tanto, calo profundo dentro de él, abriendo heridas en su interior ante las crueles palabras dichas por esa mujer, después de haber compartido los mejores y más ardientes momentos con Reborn.

Tal vez eran simples palabras, pero habían sembrado la duda en él, y ahora yo no sabía si podía seguir confiando en el mayor, sin que el dolor se anidara en su ser por la desconfianza que había crecido dentro de él.

Dese esa noche había querido evitar a Reborn a como fuera; no le había respondido a las llamadas, cada vez que estaban en el mismo cuarto lograba escapar como fuese, y si podía evitar reunirse con él en las comidas mucho mejor.

No importaba que lo llamaran cobarde, porque la verdad el dolor que sentía le hacía que lo que opinarán de él le valiese un reverendo cuerno.

-Reborn suéltame…-el susurro que le dio al mayor estaba cargado de enojo e indignación, pero sobre todo estaba cargado de una súplica salida desde su misma alma.

-No te pienso soltar, y cierra la boca, porque lo que harás ahora será ir con todos a la mesa, y después ya hablaremos.-con eso el mayor tiro del brazo del joven con fuerza, llevándolo prácticamente a arrastras a la mesa del comedor.- Y será mejor que no intentes escaparte después de la comida, porque entonces, por dios que me las pagaras caro.- ese susurro era una amenaza, que el menor estaba seguro cumpliría, a menos que obedeciese. Quería negarse, pero no tenía muchas posibilidades.

De camino a la mesa paso frente a Tsuna, el cual se terminaba de sacudir la ropa, a causa del empujón que le había dado, y aun así el peli-castaño lo veía con un toque de compasión y pena. Simplemente fantástico.

La cena sí que prometía ser algo interesante, pero nada podía salvarlo ahora, o tal vez sí, pero ¿en verdad sería una ayuda deseada, la que llegaría a evitar que Lambo tuviese que encarar al arcobaleno…?

* * *

A mitad de la silenciosa comida que se llevaba a cabo en el comedor, la puerta de la mansión Vongola sonó, haciendo que uno de los encargados de la mansión se acercara para abrir, dándole el paso a una persona que probablemente haría que la pena de Lambo solo aumentara.

Desde el recibidor resonaron unos tacones, que se acercaron hasta quedar frente de la puerta del comedor la mujer que era dueña de ellos.

-Hola cariño, creí que nos veríamos hoy- la voz sensual de Liana hizo eco en el cuarto haciendo que Lambo casi perdiera el control, pero apelando a toda la calma que pudo siguió comiendo como si no hubiese escuchado nada. Y el dolor estaba presente, lacerando y destruyendo su interior, pero sin poder hacer nada para sanarlo decidió fingir que no estaba presente.

-Liana cariño te dije que nos veríamos en mi departamento- aunque su voz sonaba sensual y sedosa como la de un macho que prometía noches de intensa pasión, el deje de reproche y algo de enojo no pasaba desapercibido para todos, en especial para el peli-castaño. El cual ahora veía a Reborn como si fuese el más grande animal que hubiese pisado este planeta, y a la vez observaba con preocupación a su joven guardián.

La tez del muchacho estaba entre pálida, y grisácea como si de un momento a otro fuese a desmayarse o a devolver la comida, lo cual hacía que Tsuna se preocupase aún más.

Tal vez al arcobaleno no le importase la salud del chico, pero en lo que a Tsuna se refería, no quería ver al joven de esa dolorosa manera.

-No quiero sonar maleducado, pero Reborn ¿te molestaría informarme quien es la…señorita?- el jefe Vongola había tenido que salir en ese momento para controlar la situación y evitar que Lambo se pusiera peor.

-Ella se llama Liana y es mi…acompañante.- era más que obvio que lo que quería decir con "acompañante" era puta, pero como siempre la finura de Reborn al hablar estaba presente en todo momento. Bueno normalmente tenía finura, ya que otras veces esa finura pasaba a mejor vida.

-Sí como yo soy su…-de repente la mirada cruel y fría de Liana se encontró con la figura visiblemente tensa de Lambo, el cual no había dicho nada en toda la conversación, y seguía concentrado en comer, o en intentar no vomitar lo que ya había ingerido-…vaya no creí volverte a ver de nuevo.

Lambo esperaba poder desaparecer en ese instante, o al menos poder ser invisible ante los ojos de aquella mujer, sin embargo el destino lo mandaba al diablo una vez más, haciendo que la mujer centrara su atención en él y lo observara por primera vez.

-Kufufu esta promete ser una noche en verdad entretenida-la voz del guardián de la niebla, sonó en medio de tanto silencio seguida de la tímida, pero dulce de Chrome.

-Mukuro-sama ¿en verdad cree que fue buena idea venir?-la pequeña y frágil chica venía tomada de la mano del otro hombre, quien la escudaba de la mirada de otros, y la abrazaba protectora y celosamente.

Muchos conocían la relación que mantenían la muchacha llamada Chrome y el guardián de la niebla mejor conocido como Rokudo Mukuro, así que no les sorprendía la manera en que protegía a su mujer de la mirada de otros.

Sin embargo esta noche la chica parecía algo enferma, y venía muy bien arropada, lo cual no dejaba lugar a dudas de que el hombre estaría pegado a ella como un imán y la estaría vigilado con más empeño aun.

A nadie le sorprendía ya que era lógico, cuando las emociones del guardián de la niebla hacia la muchacha eran tan claras; la amaba, y la protegería de quien fuese, celándola si era necesario.

-Chrome, Mukuro, que gusto me da verlos. Justo ahora estaba atendiendo a…-el peli-castaño fue interrumpido de golpe por la fría voz de Liana, quien prácticamente ronroneo el nombre de Reborn.

-Reborn cariño, prometiste que hoy nos divertiríamos, así que ¿por qué no nos vamos de una buena vez?- ese susurro indiscreto, oculto tras las palabras dichas con un deje sensual, hicieron que Tsuna volteara su rostro rápidamente a ver a Lambo, y lo que vio lo hizo paralizarse por la pena y el dolor; el chico temblaba incontrolablemente, tratando de aparentar calma, cuando sus ojos se veían brillosos por las lágrimas que amenazaban por caer. Mientras su tez pálida se encontraba perlada de sudor.

-Yo en verdad no creo que…-una vez más la voz del jefe Vongola fue cortada en seco ante las roncas y sensuales palabras de Reborn, el cual se había puesto en pie y se acercaba a Liana con una sonrisa casi felina en los labios.

-De acuerdo, vámonos Liana, ya acabe de comer así que estoy seguro que podemos irnos ya.-el mayor contesto a la petición de Liana con una voz cargada de ardiente pasión y promesas de inmenso placer. Su idea era darle una lección al mocoso tonto de Lambo, para que supiese que a él los berrinche no le gustaban, y que si quería que salieran, tenía que aprender que él no era solo de una persona y acoplarse a sus reglas.

Sin más el arcobaleno tomo de la cintura y beso en los labios a la mujer enfrente de todos. Por un momento, un silencio sepulcral invadió la habitación, antes de que la voz claramente enojada de su ex-pupilo sonara con gran reproche.

-Reborn sé que tienes…cosas que atender pero no puedes irte así como así. Quiero decir tenemos cosas que discutir aquí, y que requieren tú presencia, así que te agradecería que no te marcharas y pospusieras tú…ocupación para después.-cada palabra fue pronunciada entre dientes y casi a un paso de volverse una sarta de maldiciones y gritos.

Mirando a Tsuna con los ojos entrecerrados, y una sonrisa dura en los labios, Reborn se dio media vuelta ignorando lo que había dicho, y yéndose a la salida.

-Hasta luego gente.-al terminar esta frase, Reborn pasó de largo a los presentes y se fue directo a la salida. Pero de camino a la entrada de la casa, pudo notar la presencia de Lambo, el cual solo miraba su plato con una expresión indescifrable hasta para el mismo arcobaleno.

La piel del chico era casi translucida, sus ojos estaban opacos, y su cuerpo temblaba, aunque tratara de calmarlo. Por un momento el estado de Lambo, casi hace que Reborn diera marcha a tras a su lección para con él otro, pero apretando el agarre en la cintura de Liana, se marchó ignorando esa molesta sensación que lo embargaba, de que algo no iba bien.

Ya en la salida el mayor llego a su convertible negro, abriendo la puerta de Liana para que entrase, y luego dirigiéndose el mismo a la puerta del conductor, para entrar, cerrar, poner en marcha el coche, e irse a su departamento, decidido a pasar unos gratos momentos con Liana. Sin darle importancia a la sensación que había sentido al ver a Lambo momentos antes de salir.

Dentro del comedor el salón aún se encontraba en silencio antes de que la pequeña Chrome, con su característica timidez se separar de Mukuro y avanzara hacia donde estaba el silencioso Lambo.

Mukuro dejo que se alejara de su lado a regañadientes, y le dirigió una mirada a Tsuna, para después asentir.

-Kufufu bien quienes ya hayan acabo de comer yo creo que es mejor se vayan a sus respectivas actividades, y dejen de andar de viejas metiches, en lo que no les incumbe.-su voz sonaba divertía, pero también ocultaba una orden tras ella.

-¿A quién crees que le das ordenes?- la voz del guardián de la nube, sonó amenazante antes de que se pusiera de pie y mirara con ojos entre cerrados a Mukuro.

-A ti, ¿no es obvio?- la altivez en la voz de Mukuro hacia aparición en su voz una vez más, como siempre que se topaba con Hibari Kyoya. Habían pasado diez años y su relación seguía igual de difícil que antes, rivalizando entre el poder, al deseo de pelea, y el orgullo de ambos hombres.

-Hibari por favor no empiecen a pelear, Mukuro no estaba ordenándote, solo quiere que podamos arreglar esto con calma.-con una mirada suplicante a su amante, Tsuna se acercó a él y acarició su mejilla suavemente. A lo cual el otro respondió con un resoplido, para después corresponder a la caricia.

-Bien ya oyeron a Tsuna, nos vamos.-sin esperar otra respuesta el guardián salió del cuarto, a sabiendas de que después de la orden de Tsuan todos se irían. Lo cual así fue.

-Vámonos Hayato es tarde y debemos entrenar, además quisiera que jugáramos un rato.-la sensual indirecta se marcaba en la voz del guardián de la lluvia, Yamamoto, quien aprisionando la cintura de su amante, tiro de él suavemente.

-Cállate idiota, y no digas eso aquí.- el gruñido enojado proveniente de Gokudera como respuesta, saco otra risa divertida de Yamamoto. Aunque pareciera que ellos dos se llevaban como perros y gatos, en verdad se amaban, y no había mejor prueba que ver como el peli-plateado no apartaba de su cintura la mano del guardián de la lluvia, quien lo abrazaba posesivamente.

-Anda no empieces y vámonos.-con una risa, y al tiempo que ignoraba a los presentes, le robo un beso al peli-plateado, llevándoselo con protestas y todo, probablemente al cuarto más cercano.

Después de que estos se hubiesen marchado, tanto Mukuro como Tsuna dirigieron su mirada a Chrome y a Lambo, quienes a pesar de estar juntos no habían dicho nada.

Esa era una de las características que amaban todos de Chorme, ya que ella sabía apoyar a otros sin necesidad de hablar mucho, con su sola y calmante presencia, el afectado comenzaba a dejar salir su pena. Lo cual estaba ocurriendo con Lambo justo ahora, quien al estar tocando únicamente la mano de Chrome, y siendo levemente rodeado por su pequeño brazo, comenzó a llorar y a temblar con una fuerza que no había estado presente antes de que Reborn y Liana se fuesen.

Con rapidez Tsuna corrió junto al más joven de sus guardianes y les hizo una señal para que tanto la silenciosa I-pin quien había estado observando la escena con enojo y tristeza, y la dulce Chrome se apartaran.

La primera en salir fue una I-pin cabizbaja, la cual no paraba de maldecir a Reborn, diciendo que podía ser un buen asesino, pero que eso no le daba derecho a lastimar a Lambo.

Por otro lado la frágil Chrome se acercó a Mukuro, quien rápidamente abrió sus brazos y la envolvió contra su cuerpo, al tiempo que la cubría con el abrigo que llevaba puesto. Sin decir nada el hombre levanto del mentón, la cara finamente cincelada de la muchacha, para besar sus labios de manera dulce y apasionada, a la vez que provocaba un hermoso sonrojo en la joven.

-Vámonos pequeña, aquí ya no tenemos por qué seguir, y creo que al parecer tendremos que hablar con Tsunayoshi sobre la misión después.- lentamente acerco sus labios al oído de la chica, susurrando con un suave ronroneo- Vamos a arriba para que te ayude a entrar en calor, eso hará que el resfriado que pegaste, se vaya más rápido.-con estas palabras que ocasionaron un sonrojo aún más perceptible en la tímida Chrome, Mukuro paso uno de sus fuerte brazos por su espalda hasta llegar a sus nalgas y acariciarlas por sobre la falda y los mallones que llevaba.

* * *

Chrome simplemente se abrazó a él, ocultando su rostro en el fuerte pecho ajeno, y dejo que con otro ronroneo cargado de masculina satisfacción, Mukuro se la llevase del comedor, para subir e ir a buscar una habitación donde pudiesen estar solos.

Con un suspiro Tsuna acarició el pelo del más joven de sus guardianes, y lo abrazo contra él como si de un niño pequeño se tratase. La sensación de impotencia que lo embargaba al ver al chico de esa manera, era simplemente insoportable, pero ahora averiguaría que había pasado entre esa mujer y el, para que reaccionase de esa manera a su presencia.

Estaba seguro que había más que solo despecho en la forma con que Lambo había reaccionado por la llegada de esa mujer.

-Lambo necesito que me digas la verdad acerca de esa mujer, ¿qué fue lo que te hizo, o lo que te dijo para que reaccionar de esa forma cuando llego? Y no me trates de decir que nada, porque cuando Reborn ha traído a otras…-iba a decir otras mujeres, pero se contuvo para no herir el frágil estado del chico-…a ciertas personas, no has reaccionado así. Ella te hizo algo y quiero saber que fue.- su voz sonaba firme y no daba paso a la duda o a una mentira.

-Yo…-el joven se soltó en lágrimas y agacho el rostro, mientras temblaba con más fuerza que antes-…el otro día que tome de más, Reborn paso por mí al bar y me llevo a su casa…-un suave sonrojo envolvió las mejillas del chico, lo cual nos dejaba ver que al recordar lo pasado en casa del arcobaleno, el joven aún se apenaba de lo que hubiesen hecho.-…después de eso, cuando amaneció el ya no estaba ahí como de costumbre, y cuando salí de la casa para irme, Re…reborn estaba con esa mujer besándose…-las lágrimas volvieron a caer con fuerza, pero al parecer la confesión del chico no había terminado.-…lo que en verdad me dolió fue que una vez que Reborn se fuera, esa mujer se quedó conmigo, bueno volvió después de haber dicho que se iría. Yo estaba recogiendo mis cosas cuando ella entro al departamento y me dijo algo que…que…-su voz se quebró por completo y tuvo que abrazarse a Tsuna con fuerza.-… ¡Tsuna ya no quiero amarlo, esa mujer tenía razón! ¡Él nunca ha sabido ni sabrá amar, y eso no puedo seguir resistiéndolo, no puedo seguir resistiendo que cada vez que nos vemos sea un juguete para él, no más que un momento de diversión para cuando no está alguna de sus otras amantes disponibles! ¡Si él no puede sentir, te juro que yo siento demasiado, y no puedo evitar que todo ese sentir sea única y exclusivamente para él! ¡Y duele, duele saber que cada día el trae a una nueva conquista, trae a otra persona, y yo soy al que utiliza cada vez que quiere desahogarse, nada más que un puro momento de diversión! ¡Esa mujer lo sabía al igual que yo, pero yo no quise verlo, quise tratar de seguir sus reglas igual que sus otras amantes, pero no puedo cuando el dolor es más fuerte que la resistencia!

-¿¡Pero qué fue lo que te dijo, qué?!- la forma en que Lambo estaba actuando no era normal, y el necesitaba parar su pena a como diera lugar.

-¡No necesito decirme nada¡ ¡Su sola presencia me lo dijo todo, Reborn nunca va a dejar de ser un bastardo sin corazón, que se folla a quien gusta, sin importarle mis sentimientos! ¡Así de sencillo, no necesitaba decirme nada, y ahora yo no sé cómo, pero lograre olvidarlo, aunque me lleve la vida en ello!- con esas palabras el muchacho se paró de un tirón y se fue del comedor ignorando las protestas de Tsuna.

Soltando un suspiro cansado y preocupado, el jefe Vongola se pasó ambas manos por el pelo, mientras pensaba en una solución para el problema que había aquí.

La primera vez hace algunos años, que vio como Lambo se acercó a Reborn y le tendió la mano en un gesto de apoyo, nunca creyó que las cosas acabarían de esta manera. Para ser francos el supuso que las cosas seguirían igual; su pequeño guardián haría enojar a su ex-tutor, y este lo ignoraría con la misma tranquilidad y aburrimiento que siempre.

Pero al parecer el destino tenía otros planes, ya que después de esa noche el arcobaleno había mantenido, aunque no lo dijese, su atención en el chico.

Cada avance que hacía Lambo, ya fuese tanto en sus entrenamientos como en la escuela, era comunicado al mayor por una orden que había dado el mismo, lo cual había sorprendido al peli-castaño con el paso del tiempo.

Conforme los años pasaban el empezó a notar como Lambo se encontraba a escondidas con Reborn, así que con cierta preocupación Tsuna no les había quitado el ojo ni un solo día. Dios aún podía recordar esa noche en la que la vida había decidido hacerlo feliz y dejar que averiguara que pasaba entre ese par; él había salido al jardín a dar un paseo nocturno y mientras caminaba tranquilamente comenzó a oír un sonido de bombeo proveniente de una de las casas de huéspedes, y cual va siendo su sorpresa, que cuando paso frente al cuarto se topó con Reborn montado sobre Lambo, el cual no paraba de gemir y contorsionarse en sus brazos.

El verlos manteniendo relaciones sexuales fue como un shock para él, y obviamente después de la impresión entro al cuarto decidido a pedir explicaciones. Sin embargo el único que había quedado a un paso de morir de vergüenza aparte de él, había sido Lambo, ya que como normalmente, Reborn sin ningún pudor simplemente le había dicho que estaban tendiendo sexo, y que a menos que le gustara el Voyeur le recomendaba que cerrase al salir.

Pasados unos incómodos instantes él había preferido salir como el arcobaleno le había prácticamente ordenado, y desde esa noche él supo que Reborn y Lambo estaban destinados a vivir unidos, ya fuese para bien o para mal.

Lo que lo había convencido de eso había sido la forma en que pudo relacionar todo, y darse cuenta de que en cierta forma el mayor había demostrado que sentía algo más que deseo por Lambo.

Con el paso del tiempo su relación dejo de ser un secreto para los demás integrantes de la mansión, quienes, Tsuna estaba seguro, hubieran querido que siguiera siendo un misterio. Ya que en cierta forma cada vez que su joven guardián y el arcobaleno estaban metidos en líos, todos terminaban involucrados hasta en cuello en esa mierda.

Lo único que en verdad había inquietado a Tsuna desde un principio había sido que sabía cómo era su ex-tutor emocional, mental y sexualmente hablando; mujeriego, frío, peligroso, maduro y engreído.

Él tenía experiencia y no se preocupaba mucho por las emociones de otras personas, lo cual dejaba a Lambo en problemas. Aunque a pesar de eso el peli-castaño había aceptado la decisión del chico por involucrarse con Reborn, ahora sabía que quizás no había sido buena idea, y debería haberse negado a los deseos del joven.

Suspirando el peli-castaño se recargo junto al marco de la puerta y se decidió a esperar que Reborn regresase, porque por alguna razón sabía que aunque el mayor no lo admitiese, sentía algo más que deseo como había pensado antes.

Si bien era cierto que Reborn era altamente sexual y poderoso, él sabía que su ex-tutor ocultaba sus sentimientos hacia Lambo por alguna razón que también mantenía bajo resguardo, o al menos eso esperaba.

Ahora tenía que hablar con el otro cabeza dura, lo cual no le agradaba para nada, pero debía ponerle un alto a Reborn y hacer que lo escuchase, por el bien de su guardián, y por la paz de la casa.

En total silencio como si fuese una sombra, Reborn entro en la mansión Vongola, procurando no hacer ni un solo sonido para no despertar a los miembros durmientes de la casa.

Había pasado casi todo el día en su departamento con Liana, lo cual lo había relajado un poco, ya que esa mujer sí que sabía como complacer, pero por alguna razón su compañía no había hecho más que hartarlo y ponerlo de mal humor, por lo cual prefirió despedirla temprano y quedarse en la soledad y tranquilidad de su departamento

Todo el tiempo su cuerpo se había sentido inquieto y con un presentimiento de que algo iba mal, por lo que culpaba a la vaca tonta, ya que él era el responsable de su actual sensación de inquietud.

Dándose un respiro el hitman camino hasta llegar a las escaleras dispuesto a ir a su cuarto y descansar aunque fuese un poco, puesto que sus pensamientos habían sido saboteados por culpa de ese mocoso berrinchudo. Mientras caminaba no podía dejar de pensar con un toque de enojo que Lambo había evitado otro día su presencia, y por alguna razón ese pensamiento no lo hizo sentirse mejor, solo empeoro su ya molesto estado de ánimo.

De repente la luz de una de las lámparas de la sala se encendió, dejando al descubierto el rostro de su ex-pupilo, quien lo observaba con un toque de seriedad.

-Vaya, vaya, pero si es el entrometido de Tsuna,- dando un suspiro aburrido, el arcobaleno se cruzó de brazos y se apoyó contra una de las paredes en una pose entre fastidiada y aburrida- ¿qué es lo que quieres?-su voz sonaba entre molesta y realmente harta.

-Necesito hablar contigo urgentemente.-su voz era la de un hombre decidido, y no dejaba lugar a las dudas.

-¿Sí? ¿Y acerca de qué?-el mayor arqueo ambas cejas y sonrío burlón ante la petición de Tsuna.

-De Lambo.-su voz era firme, y sostenía la mirada del arcobaleno, sin inmutarse por la manera fría con la que lo comenzó a observar el otro.

-No creo que tenga nada de qué hablar contigo acerca de eso, así que abstente de meterte donde no te llaman.-el tono duro y frío que había adquirido su voz era una clara indicación de que mejor que no lo provocase porque se toparía con algo que no le gustaría.

-Reborn por favor sé que no quieres hablar, pero es necesario que discutamos las cosas. Quiero decir, algo está haciendo que Lambo no quiera dirigirte la palabra y si no resolvemos esto…-la mirada que le dirigió el mayor a Tsuna lo hizo callar al instante.

Lamentablemente con Reborn hablar era un imposible, y más si estaba involucrado su guardián del trueno.

-Dejemos algo en claro Tsuna, lo que pase en mi vida privada es mi problema y solo mío, así que te aconsejo que te mantengas al margen de esto si no quieres que tengamos serios líos.-sus ojos entrecerrados se toparon con la mirada de Tsuna, pero al parecer el otro muchacho no estaba dispuesto a ceder.

-Si crees que amenazándome me vas hacer cambiar de parecer estas muy equivocado. En una época yo obedecí a todo lo que me indicaste porque eras mi tutor, y aunque normalmente eras un bastardo desconsiderado te respetaba, no hagas que ese respeto que te tengo y te tenía se esfume.-su mirada también correspondía a la de Reborn, retándolo de igual forma, y demostrándole que no retrocedería por su amenaza.

-Bueno al parecer adquiriste algo de valor como para enfrentarte a mí, debo concederte eso al menos…-su voz era ronca y con un toque frío que prometía un castigo a quien lo provocase. Lo cual al parecer estaba haciendo Tsuna.

-Yo no quiero provocarte, lo único que quiero es solucionar este problema, y si para hacer que Lambo este bien tengo que lidiar con tu terquedad pues eso haré…- alzo la cabeza con todo su orgullo presente, y se cruzó de brazos en una pose igual de desafiante que la de Reborn.

Sus miradas no se apartan de la otra en ningún momento, era como un desafío entre ambos, y al parecer el peli-castaño estaba decidido a ganar, ya que después de unos instantes Reborn se dio la vuelta para ver por la ventana, soltando un bufido.

-Aunque sería interesante ver que tal saldrías después de un enfrentamiento entre ambos prefiero acortar esta mierda- se cruzó de brazos y soltando un suspiro se volvió para encarar al muchacho.- ¿Qué es lo que quieres que discutamos?

-¿Alguna vez te has puesto a pensar en que pasa cada vez que traes a una de tus "mujeres" a la casa, o como haces sentir a Lambo?-su voz destilaba reproche al dirigirse al otro.

-No creo que quieras seguir por donde vas Tsuna, retrocede si no quieres que en verdad tengamos problemas…-su voz era dura y a la vez cargada de una amenaza latente.

-Ya te dije que no cederé a tus amenazas, así que simplemente contéstame.-si quería hacer que retrocediese en sus acusaciones, él no lo haría.

-Lo que haga o deje de hacer no te incumbe y si quiero traer a una docena entera de mujeres para fallármelas eso haré, ya que es mi vida y no me importa lo que tú o esa vaca tonta deseen.-en este momento estaba perdiendo a calma, y estaba seguro que ninguno querría que eso pasara.

-¡Es increíble que seas tan bastardo como para decir eso cuando sabes lo que Lambo siente, y más si consideras que tipo de persona es!-por primera vez Tsuna estaba que trinaba de coraje con Reborn. Diablos nunca lo había insultado, pero esta vez sí que lo había sacado de sus casillas.

-Te aconsejo que no sigas por el camino que vas, ya que en verdad me estás haciendo perder la paciencia.-ojos entrecerrados, músculos tensos, esas y otras señales indicaban que el arcobaleno estaba perdiendo rápidamente el control.

Algo que siempre hacía que el control de Reborn pasara a mejor vida, era que trataran de meterse en la vida privada entre Lambo y él. Era algo que no soportaba y que la verdad no tenía ganas de soportar ahora.

-No me digas que no me meta cuando tú eres el culpable de que Lambo la esté pasando tan mal, y sufra. Si no lo puedes querer entonces es mejor que dejes de estar con él.-si Reborn quería verlo con frialdad por Dios que Tsuna también podía responderle con la misma ira.

-Te estoy dejando que sigas con esto, pero si continuas provocándome con lo mismo atente a las consecuencias.-la amenaza había sido pronunciada, y ahora esperaba que Tsuna le hiciera caso, porque si no era así, esto terminaría muy mal para el peli-castaño.

-Deja de amenazarme Reborn, lo único que quiero es que Lambo sea feliz, algo que al parecer te viene pareciendo igual y…-sin poder terminar la frase, el jefe Vongola fue callado por la cercanía de Reborn, quien avanzo hacia el asechándolo con una mirada oscura en los ojos.

-Cuando ese mocoso decidió salir conmigo sabía a lo que se atenía, ya que yo se lo deje muy en claro desde la primera vez que tuvimos sexo.-y como comúnmente pasaba no había pudor en nada de lo que decía Reborn, ni si quiera una pizca de vergüenza.- Si el acepto que ahora no venga a aquejarse como un bebé necesitado de un defensor. Él sabía bien que yo no tengo porque darle explicaciones de mis actos, y si no le parecen mis reglas que venga el personalmente y me lo diga en la cara. No creo que necesitemos un interlocutor para comunicarnos, más si ese "mensajero" no tiene vela en el entierro.-si antes había sonado amenazante ahora sonaba furioso

-Por el amor de Dios Reborn, Lambo no merece que seas así con él. Joder sigue siendo demasiado inmaduro para estar contigo, y además siente mucho más que otros como para poder soportar la forma en la que tú te manejas sexualmente hablando.-trataba de razonar con Reborn, pero Tsuna estaba seguro que el mayor no le haría caso dijera lo que dijese.

-Como ya dije, que yo recuerde la relación es un problema entre esa vaca histérica y yo, no tienes porque entrometerte.-estaba perdiendo la calma con rapidez y eso no terminaría bien, pero el peli-castaño no entendía.

-Reborn comprende, cuando tú le dijiste que para salir contigo él debía acoplarse a tus reglas él no sabía lo que hacía, si solo hay que verlo para saber que sigue siendo un niño con sentimientos demasiado profundos. Además con el paso del tiempo él comenzó a sentir por ti algo más que atracción física, y tú lo sabes.-no sabía si Reborn seguiría aguantando sus acusaciones, pero de lo que si estaba seguro es de que podía parar ahora, no cuando la estabilidad emocional de su joven guardián dependía de ello.

-Lo que el sienta o deje de sentir hacía mí es problema de nosotros, deja de meterte y ya cierra la boca, que estas comenzando a hartarme y hacer que pierda mi paciencia.-última advertencia, si no la tomaba, Tsuna aprendería porque nadie nunca lo retaba.

-Bien si dices que así van a ser las cosas, y como al parecer la situación continuará por su actual camino, lo mejor será que dejes ir a Lambo con otro que lo trate como merece. Dedícate a tú vida personal con medio mundo, pero te prohíbo que te vuelvas acerca a Lambo, a menos que sea para algo relacionado con…-a media frase Tsuna fue agarrado de su camisa por las fuertes manos de Reborn, quien ahora lo miraba con una furia y una ira que nunca antes había visto.

Suficiente, había sido suficiente, él le había dado la oportunidad a Tsuna de que se mantuviera al margen de las cosas, de que se apartara de los asuntos entre Lambo y él, pero al parecer el peli-castaño había decidido retarlo. Bien, ahora pagaría las consecuencias.

En su interior el animal que habitaba en lo profundo de Reborn, estaba gruñendo de furia e indignación ante la mención de que Lambo se fuese con otro. Eso era algo que no permitiría, y jamás en la vida seguiría la orden de nadie sin importarle si era Tsunayoshi o quien fuese.

Su plan inicial había sido irse y olvidarse de los problemas, o bien tratarlos con el mismo Lambo, pero Tsuna tenía que meterse, simplemente tenía que hacerlo.

-Tú no pudiste mantener la boca cerrada, ¿verdad? tú no podías simplemente quedarte callado y dejar de intervenir en asuntos que no te pertenecían…-su voz ahora era más un gruñido que otra cosa, un gruñido cargado de ira y furia. Reborn ahora estaba temblando de enojo, y todo su cuerpo se sentía tenso, y preparado para golpear a diestra y siniestra al que fuese…-no, tú tenías que llegar a mi puñetero límite, y hacer que todo se fuera al jodido infierno. Tuviste que abrir la jodida boca ¿no es cierto?-cada palabra era pronunciada entre dientes y llena de una oscura promesa para el que había provocado a su ira.

-¡Sí, tenía que hablar cuando sé que tú…-una vez más en el día fue callado, pero esta vez por la presión que ejercía el arcobaleno sobre su camisa.

-Si insistes en seguir con lo mismo haré que te tragues todo lo que has dicho de una manera que no te va a gustar. No voy a dejar que te vuelvas a meter en nuestros asuntos, y puedes irte olvidando que siga la orden que me diste, porque si yo quiero estar con Lambo ni tú ni nadie me lo va a impedir. Ese chico tonto se metió conmigo y ahora no va haber escapatoria, ya que es mío ¿¡escuchaste?! ¡Y nadie más que yo lo va a tener!-ira y enojo eran parte de él, ahora que Tsuna había picado algo de él que nadie nunca debía tocar. Su orgullo de macho relacionado con Lambo.

Él había estado con Lambo más veces de las que nadie nunca podría contar, y no permitiría que ni Tsuna ni nadie le quitara eso. Si alguien intentaba tocar a Lambo que no fuese él, Reborn se encargaría de matarlo, lenta y dolorosamente.

No sabía definir lo que sentía por Lambo, pero en definitiva era algo muy fuerte ya que su instinto de posesión había salido de él como un golpe a todo su sistema.

-Si te intentas meter entre los asuntos que tengo con Lambo haré que pagues caro, porque desde este mismo instante te digo que no lo permitiré.-salvajismo era lo que salía en olas, de cada poro de Reborn.

-¿¡Como dices eso cuando tú mismo eres responsable de que el sufra?! ¡Ese pobre chico ha llorado por tú causa más veces de las que puedo recordar, y en ningún momento te has parado en lo que haces, como para tratar de subsanar una herida que tú abriste en él!-si él y Reborn paliarían al menos haría que los golpes valieran la pena, porque si con eso lograba hacer ver a su ex–tutor la forma en que había dañado el corazón de su joven guardián, entonces por Dios que cada golpe sería recibido con satisfacción de su parte.

-¡Es todo, te acaré la mierda de siete maneras distintas, o hasta que supliques…!-el puño de Reborn iba a entrar en contacto con el mentón del peli-castaño, quien ahora había encendido su llama y estaba preparado para recibir el ataque. En verdad esta pelea se pondría buena, y Tsuna estaba seguro como el infierno que al menos le dejaría uno que otro golpe a ese grandísimo engreído.

De repente una figura menuda, y conocida apareció frente ambos contrincantes, quienes tuvieron que detener el ataque a menos que quisieran meter al ring al guardián de la niebla, el cual acababa de aparecer en la entrada del cuarto siguiendo a su mujer.

De hecho si veías la escena desde otro ángulo te darías cuenta de la graciosa que podía ser; Reborn y Tsuna estaban listos para partirse el alma en una pelea entre ambos, en medio de los dos estaba Chrome evitando que se mataran, vestida con nada más que un modelo de ropa interior, y Rokudo Mukuro estaba en la entrada del cuarto con una mirada entre exasperada y molesta, con tan solo un bóxer que de seguro no se hubiese puesto si hubiera salido tras su pareja con más prisas.

-Reborn-san, jefe por favor no peleen.-con cierta timidez la frágil muchacha levanto el rostro viendo con suplica en sus ojos a cada uno de los peleadores.

-Chrome apártate.-la furia y seriedad en la voz de Tsuna eran en verdad palpables.

-Así es muchacha, apártate si no quieres que te hagamos daño.-su voz era una mezcla entre gruñidos, y maldiciones pronunciados entre dientes.

El problema era que si alguno de los dos se atrevía a ponerle un solo dedo encima a la chica, ellos no serían los únicos que pelearían, ya que automáticamente Rokudo Mukuro entraría en acción y les daría una lección para que nunca volviesen a tocar a Chrome.

Las cosas estaban así; sí Tsuna y Reborn no lograban atacarse por la intervención de Chorme, llegaría un momento en que su paciencia se esfumaría y se lanzarían de lleno al otro, lo que a su vez ocasionaría que la chica saliese herida, y por consiguiente la furia asesina del guardián de la niebla saldría a flote. Eso los dejaba en un muy serio aprieto aquí.

-Kufufu si se atreven a lastimar a Chrome ustedes y yo tendremos asuntos que arreglar, y seguro que no les gustara.-la furia y preocupación se detectaban con facilidad en la voz de Mukuro, quien ahora veía la escena con los ojos entrecerrados, y una sonrisa dura en el rostro.

Lo cómico de todo lo dicho por el guardián de la niebla era que aún y estando en nada más que un bóxer, el hombre podía resultar amenazador y atemorizante al hablar.

-Por fa…-la súplica de la chica fue cortada cuando en la puerta apareció otro invitado al espectáculo.

-¡Décimo, Lambo no está por ningún lado!-el grito proveniente del peli-plateado hizo que todos los presentes se dieran la vuelta para observar al recién llegado.

-¿De qué carajos hablas Gokudera?-las duras palabras de Tsuna dejaron con la boca abierta al guardián de la tormenta, quien rara vez escuchaba a su jefe maldecir.

-Explícate en este instante.-si a esa maldición intempestiva de su jefe le sumabas la frialdad que destilaba la exigencia de Reborn, podías saber que Gokudera estaba a un paso de dejar que la saliva escurriese de su boca por la sorpresa.

-Pu…pues eso, cuando estaba saliendo del cuarto de Ya…-un leve sonrojo cubrió el rostro del peli-plateado quien prefirió omitir esa parte.-…cuando salí de mi cuarto me dirigía al comedor por un vaso de agua, y al pasar frente al dormitorio de Lambo me di cuenta que su puerta estaba entre abierta. Al acercarme a cerrar o a preguntar porque estaba así, note que la recamara estaba vacía y la ventana abierta.-aunque tratara de aparentarlo, era obvio que Gokudera también estaba preocupado por el chico.

Una mirada a Reborn basto para que todos los ahí presentes supieran que ahora era como una bomba de tiempo. Si antes había estado molesto, seguro que ahora estaba que bullía de furia considerando la reciente noticia.

-Lo matare cuando lo encuentre.-sin decir nada más y temblando de ira, el arcobaleno pasó frente a todos de camino a la salida, ignorando las protestas de Tsuna y de los demás.

Estaba harto, ahora solucionaría esto a su modo, y mejor que nadie lo provocara más, o les sacaría a todos la mierda de siete formas distintas.

-Reborn espera, todavía no terminamos.-ya había aguantado bastante de su mal humor, y ahora Tsuna no se apartaría, ni dejaría que el otro se marchara como sin nada.

-Hablare contigo después, pero ahora déjame salir a buscar a ese mocoso terco, porque si algo le pasa mientras tú yo discutimos, ya puedes darte por muerto.-si antes había sonado brutal, ahora sonaba simplemente mortal. Mejor era que Tsuna ya no siguiera tirando más de los hilos que quedaban de su escasa paciencia, porque se toparía con algo peor de lo que hace unos instantes había visto.

-De acuerdo, pero cuando regreses quiero hablar contigo.-sin decir nada más el jefe Vongola se dio la vuelta saliendo por la puerta, yendo a su cuarto o a su despacho.

-Dé…décimo…-con un suspiro el peli-plateado también se marchó, sin entender muy bien que había pasado ahí.

Seguido después de que Tsuna y Gokudera se marchasen, Reborn se fue a la salida de la casa, sin dirigirle una sola mirada al guardián de la niebla o a su mujer. Y ya en unos minutos estaba montado sobre su convertible, saliendo de la mansión en busca de Lambo, y para arreglar los asuntos pendientes que tenía con el joven.

-Mukuro-sama nunca entenderé porque son así de tercos en la mansión.-con un suspiro la joven Chrome se acercó a Mukuro, quien abrió sus brazos y la recibió en ellos con una sonrisa más que contenta.

-Vamos pequeña volvamos a la cama, que me debes el haber salido así, de la calidez de la cama a estas horas…-un suave ronroneo salió del pecho del guardián de la niebla, quien con un ágil movimiento levanto en brazos a Chrome e hizo que la joven envolviese sus piernas alrededor de sus caderas, para sentir como lo ponía.

Con un ardiente beso en sus labios, el apasionado hombre se fue al cuarto de ambos, con una sonrojada y cálida muchacha en sus brazos. Decidido a recuperar el tiempo que les había quitado la rápida intervención de Chrome en esa tonta pelea.

* * *

Lambo caminaba en total silencio internado en sus pensamientos, cuando de repente oyó unas pisadas detrás de él, lo cual lo preocupo, más porque no había traído su anillo pensando que no lo necesitaría.

-Hey lindo, ¿por qué no jugamos un rato?-la voz del hombre era el mismo que había hecho esas pisadas y ahora se daba cuenta.

-Piérdase, no tengo ganas de estas tonterías.-sin muchos ánimos Lambo mando al cuerno a ese hombre, ya que aunque le preocupaba un poco el no venir armado, no quitaba que se sentía triste, frío y sin ganas de nada.

-Vaya el mocoso nos salió con carácter…-esa voz era ronca y fría, pero también se oía distorsionada por el alcohol.

-Mire en verdad no quie…-al momento en que Lambo se volvió para encarar al hombre que lo había estado siguiendo, se detuvo en seco al ver que venía acompañado de seis hombres más. Mierda.

-Supongo que ahora accederás a jugar con nosotros ¿verdad muchacho?-su aspecto era el de algunos hombres que pertenecían a la mafia, lo malo es que ahora se podía percibir el olor a alcohol y la mirada vidriosa de cada uno de ellos. Lo más seguro es que estuviesen drogados, y si a eso le sumabas el efecto del alcohol podías darte cuenta que las cosas no estaban nada pero nada bien.

El que parecía ser el jefe se acercó, y Lambo se preparó para atacarlo, pero no logro hacer nada.

De repente sintió que unas manos lo agarraban desde atrás por la cadera, y de forma instantánea comenzó a luchar contra el indeseado agarre.

-¡DÉJAME IR…!-antes de que pudiese soltar por su cuerpo una oleada de energía y apartara a los hijos de perra, sintió un pinchazo en la cintura, el cual ocasiono que su mirada de volviese borrosa.

Entrando en pánico se dio cuenta de que le habían inyectado un somnífero, el cual estaba empezando a hacer efecto en su sistema, y rápidamente.

Se sentía cansado, y había perdido la movilidad de sus extremidades casi al instante, dejándolo a merced de lo que quisieran esos hombres. De pronto sintió una mano acariciar su torso, y parte de sus muslos sobre la tela de sus jeans, los cuales ahora le estaban desabrochando.

Esto no terminaría bien, y aunque el trataba de luchar, la droga que le habían puesto no lo dejaba ni hablar ni moverse.

-Pa…pa…-quería pararlos, quería detenerlos, pero sus palabras chocaban unas con otras, haciendo que sus ruegos fueran palabras sin sentidos, o simples balbuceos.

Sintió como unas manos lo levantaron y vio a su alrededor sabiendo que lo estaban moviendo a una especie de callejón. Aun cuando todo lo veía borroso, puedo observar como las sombras de sus atacantes se iban despojando de sus ropas.

Algunos instantes después y sin poder luchar, fue despojado de su ropa y el que parecía el ser el jefe se colocó sobre él, acercando su asquerosa boca a su oído.

-Ahora te haré mío, y te enseñare que nadie nunca me rechaza, ni a mí ni a mis amigos.-un desgarrón siguió a esas palabras, y pudo notar como su ropa interior quedaba hecha girones.

Estaba perdido y lo sabía, así que simplemente cerro sus ojos y dejo que las manos del otro continuaran recorriendo su cuerpo, al tiempo que sus compinches lo tocaban por doquier.

El aliento de todos ellos le provocaba arcadas y ganas de vomitar, su simple tacto le revolvía el estómago, y lo hacía sentir el impulso de arrojar cada alimento que ingirió.

Una mano intrusa comenzó a acariciar su miembro tratando de excitarlo, pero eso era imposible, el no sentía nada más que miedo, asco, dolor y pena. Lo único que deseaba era que Reborn estuviese a su lado, así que con muchos esfuerzos trato de visualizar su silueta, y esperar que esta pesadilla acabase.

Cerrando nuevamente sus ojos dejo que cada uno de los que lo habían rodeado comenzara a tocarlo y a profanar su cuerpo, sabiendo que después de esta noche jamás podría volver a ver a la cara a Reborn.

* * *

Reborn estaba a un paso de explotar y matar a todos. Él había estado buscando a Lambo por más de dos horas, y cuando por fin había dado con él, la furia lo había consumido vivo; el chico estaba siendo arrastrado a una especie de callejón, por un grupo de hombres, quienes tenían la pinta de estar drogados y borrachos.

Cuando había seguido a esos hijos de puta, y había visto lo que ocurría, su control se esfumo; el joven guardián estaba desnudo y vulnerable a las caricias que le daban las manos de todos esos hombres, quienes se habían quitado la ropa y estaban rodeando a Lambo para poder tomarlo.

-Al parecer mi marca no es lo suficientemente clara para algunos.-su voz era una mortal y susurrante amenaza, la cual dijo al aparecer en la entrada del callejón.

-¿¡Quién mierda eres tú?!-uno de los hombres pronuncio esa pregunta, sin detenerse a ver la silueta que estaba frente a él.

-E…eres…Re… …-el que era el capitán de esos hombres no pudo terminar la frase, ya que una oleada de pánico lo embargó cuando reconoció quien era.

Al instante en que el jefe del grupo tartamudeo y miro con horror al recién llegado, todos sus hombres se pusieron en tensión, antes de ponerse en pie con rapidez y cubrirse con sus ropas. Soltando maldiciones en todo momento.

-¿En verdad creyeron que les permitiría irse tan tranquilos, después de haberse metido con lo que es mío? ¿Son tan estúpidos que pensaron que no me cobraría la osadía que cometieron al tocar a ese muchacho?-con un leve gesto y controlando las ganas que tenía de matarlos de un solo golpe, el arcobaleno señalo a Lambo, quien ahora estaba tumbado en la fría acera, con sus ropas esparcidas por todos lados.

-Nosotros…nosotros no sabíamos Reborn…-después de que el jefe de esa tropa pronuncio el nombre del arcobaleno, casi todos los demás soltaron exclamaciones de asombro y horror.

-¿No? Pues que lastima, porque lo que hicieron tú y tus hombres no tiene excusa, y ahora tanto tú como tus siervos pagarán el haberse metido con lo que es de mi propiedad.-sin decir nada Reborn sacó su pistola y le quito el seguro, observando con oscura diversión a esos cabrones.

-Bueno ¿y qué esperan? Tienen diez segundos…-con su arma cargada observo como toda la sarta de imbéciles se ponía a correr con sus ropas puestas a medias.-…exacto…corran, brinque, salten por su vida…

Pasados los diez segundo, Reborn comenzó a apuntarles y dispararle a cada uno. Logrando, sin hacer mayor esfuerzo, darles a todos en alguna parte de su cuerpo, que les dejara una herida.

No los mataría porque no quería perder tiempo con esas basuras, pero si se encargaría de hacer que se orinaran en los pantalones del puto susto, dejándoles alguna herida que hiciera que jamás se olvidarán a lo que se atenían metiéndose con él. Quien sabes, tal vez una bala en alguna articulación para así inmovilizarles de por vida esa parte de su cuerpo, o si quería ponerse en ello, y aún más creativo, un disparo que les diera justo en la jodida entrepierna, haciendo que jamás pudieran volver a funcionar como macho, le sería de gran deleite.

Como cucarachas cada uno logro encontrar una manera de escapar, y entre chillidos, maldiciones y gruñidos salieron huyendo del callejón, con la ropa puesta a medias y su ego hecho una reverenda mierda. Aparte de que ahora cargaban un recordatorio de que nunca te metías con Reborn y salías impune ante tal atrevimiento.

Después de observa con la mirada entrecerrada como cada gusano salía escabulléndose para evitar su muerte segura, Reborn guardo su arma y se acercó a Lambo el cual estaba inconsciente y tirado en una esquina.

Tratando de aparentar una calma que no sentía se quitó el saco y cubrió el torso de Lambo con la tela.

-Maldición, tenemos que ir a un lugar donde podamos hablar con calma.-el mayor susurro estas palabras en el oído del menor, al tiempo que levantaba su cuerpo en brazos, envolviéndolo aún más con el saco.

-No, paren…-la voz del chico estaba teñida por las lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas, ya que al parecer al estar drogado no había visto que sus atacantes se habían ido y que el que ahora lo sostenía era Reborn. Así que sin más el chico se puso a luchar contra el agarre que el arcobaleno tenía puesto sobre él.

-Lambo, para de temblar y de golpearme soy yo.-su voz aunque estaba tranquila, tenía un deje de preocupación por el estado del chico, quien ahora trataba de golpearlo para huir.

-No…por favor no quiero…-su voz eran simples suplicas que se mezclaban con sus lágrimas y pequeños gemidos, creando más que palabras, uno que otro balbuceo.

-Vaya supongo que no te calmaras hasta que la droga pierda efecto, así que mejor será que lo intentemos de otra forma.-con una mano el mayor levanto el rostro del chico y paso su otra mano por el pelo de este, para después con un agarre un tanto brutal, acercar su rostro y besarlo.

Apretando su agarre en el liviano cuerpo que tenía en brazos, profundizo el beso dejando que en un principio el muchacho pelease, pero sin permitir que escapase.

Los minutos pasaron y Reborn sintió como el deseo se apoderaba de su cuerpo, pero aguantó el calor que lo recorrió fuertemente, para permitir que los sentidos de Lambo se desembotaran y pudiera reconocerlo. No quería que siguiese luchando contra él y sintiendo ese miedo, ya que el verlo así le provocaba sensaciones extrañas que no alcanzaba a comprender; ira, desesperación, enojo, frustración.

En algunos momentos más el cuerpo del chico paró de luchar, y el arcobaleno pudo sentir como se pegaba a él respondiéndole con cierta timidez. Al parecer lo había reconocido y ahora solo quedaba que se fueran de ahí a un lugar donde pudiesen hablar, y donde Reborn pudiera descargar todo el calor que había comenzado a crecer dentro de él.

-Reborn…-en un principio Lambo había querido apartar al que lo estaba besando, pero con forme el beso iba avanzando pudo reconocer que esos labios eran de Reborn, hasta que al fin sin poder evitarlo le correspondió al beso.

Había tenido miedo cuando ese beso había comenzado, pero ahora que sabía que el que lo había estado cargando y acariciando había sido Reborn, su cuerpo comenzó a despertar y una alegría que no creyó posible se apodero de él.

-Al fin te das cuenta, ya estaba empezando a hartarme de que me golpearas a cada instante que pasaba.-su tono era serio, pero ocultaba un deje de tranquilidad al saber que Lambo estaba comenzando a reaccionar.

Sin poder evitarlo por más tiempo, y olvidándose de las últimas semanas, el joven guardián envolvió con cierta dificultad sus brazos, al rededor del cuello de Reborn, para después acercarse a él y besarlo con una necesidad que había estado guardando, y que creció al haber pasado esa horrible experiencia.

El mayor al principio se sorprendió un poco, pero después agarro con fuerza a Lambo, y lo pego a él para tomar el mando de ese beso, y aumentarlo a su antojo.

Después de algunos instantes, el arcobaleno cortó el beso y puso en pie al chico, el cual tuvo que agarrarse al saco del mayor para no caer por el mareo. Este a su vez envolvió la cintura del menor para atraerlo contra sí, y evitar que cayese, ya que aunque los efectos de la droga iban disminuyendo, aún no habían desaparecido por completo.

-Bien vamos a mi coche, y de ahí iremos a algún lugar donde poder hablar con calma y sin ser molestados.-apretando su brazo, Reborn condujo al muchacho hacia su coche, y una vez que lo hubiese dejado en el asiento, se dio la vuelta y entro el mismo, para quedar frente al volante.

Poniéndose el cinturón de seguridad, metió las llaves en el contacto del coche, y se puso en marcha para ir a algún buen hotel donde descansar.

Todo el camino lo hicieron en total silencio, ya que Lambo pudo percibir el enojo que tenía el otro, y no podía culparlo sabiendo que todo eso que había estado a punto de sucederle había sido culpa suya.

Sabía que de no haber salido de la casa de esa forma y a esas horas esto no hubiese pasado, pero no podía seguir en el mismo lugar después de lo que había hablado con Tsuna. Tenía miedo de enfrentar a Reborn, y cuando lo había visto llegar en su coche, acomodándose el traje y a esas horas de la noche, supo que había estado con Liana.

Ese hecho no le era una sorpresa, ya que conocía como era el arcobaleno, pero no podía evitar que doliese, por mucho que lo intentara la herida estaba ahí, presente cada vez que Reborn se iba con otra mujer.

Cuando era un niño, Lambo había sentido envidia de Reborn, tal vez porque deseaba ser como él, tal vez porque se sentía muy poco cosa a comparación con el mayor, o simplemente porque deseaba que lo viera como algo más que un niño llorón.

El caso era que con forme los años habían pasado, después de esa noche en que tomo la mano del arcobaleno por primera vez y le ofreció su compañía, sus sentimientos cambiaron de celos a algo más.

Siendo un pequeño el no entendía que era eso que sentía, pero al paso del tiempo las cosas se fueron aclarando para él; esa noche que había tocado con calidez la mano del mayor por primera vez, y observado ese brillo que apareció en su mirada, y que al principio no entendió, se había sentido realizado por ser él el que provocara esa chispa en la mirada del otro. Había sido poco más que un destello fugaz, pero estaba ahí, causando en el menor una oleada de orgullo. Así, cada vez que sentía la mirada del mayor en él, supo que algo se había creado entre ellos, y quizás él le había dado mucha importancia, pero no podía evitar sentir lo que sentía.

Había crecido y su cuerpo había cambiado, al igual que sus pensamientos, y una noche Reborn había entrado a su cuarto mientras dormía, para comenzar a tocarlo. Eso lo había dejado paralizado en un principio, pero después había correspondido a las caricias, con poca experiencia, pero lo hizo.

En un momento dado el arcobaleno se había detenido, y mirándolo a los ojos le había dicho que si quería seguir con esto, que si quería que lo tocara y que pasaran más noches como esta, él debía aceptar sus reglas y acoplarse como las demás; quería estar a su lado, bien, pero debía entender que él estaba en su derecho de hacer lo que quisiera con quien se le diera la gana, que era libre, y que nunca nadie tendría nada más que su cuerpo.

En un principio la idea no le había parecido tan complicada, pero al paso del tiempo, mientras poco a poco iba descubriendo ese sentimiento que había sentido esa primera noche que tomo su mano siendo un niño, supo que sus reglas le serían imposibles de cumplir.

Lambo se había enamorado de Reborn lenta y dolorosamente, sabiendo que ese sentimiento sería su perdición, al saber cómo era Reborn, y que probablemente no tendría un corazón para dar. A diferencia de Lambo, que se lo había cedido todo.

-Supongo que sabes que este problema que ocasionaste lo resolveremos en cuanto lleguemos al hotel ¿verdad?-era una clara amenaza, y promesa de que no escaparía, lo cual lo dejaba al mayor nuevamente como el ganador de la contienda.

Asintiendo levemente, el joven observo al mayor con cierto temor.

-Sí…-esa palabra fue dicha con voz queda y precavida, ante la posible reacción del arcobaleno.

-Qué bueno que tengas las cosas en claro, porque tenemos muchos asuntos que discutir, y un puto infierno si dejo que vuelvas a intentar huir.-en verdad estaba enfadado; todo lo que había sucedido con Tsuna, los meses teniendo que aguantar los continuos escapes de Lambo, y el haber salvado al mocoso de esta mierda lo tenían que reventaba de coraje.

Si había un dios más le valía a Lambo comenzar a rezar, porque en cuanto llegasen al hotel el estaría deseando no haber hecho que perdiera la paciencia, y haber escapado, porque seguro como el diablo que aprendería por qué nunca nadie lo retaba.

Veinte minutos después Reborn estaciono el auto frente a un hotel de aspecto lujoso, y lentamente quito las llaves del contacto, viendo con fijeza por el parabrisas.

-Sal del auto ahora, y entra para pedir un cuarto. En seguida subiré yo, así que más te vale no intentar huir, o por dios que te haré tener un verdadero motivo para llorar.-con estas palabras el mayor estiro un brazo, y abrió la puerta de Lambo a modo de señal para que saliera de una vez. Sin decir nada y temblando por dentro, el chico salió del coche y entro al hotel sabiendo que esto no acabaría bien. Había hecho enfadar a Reborn como nunca antes, y si en verdad estaba tan enojado como parecía, él ciertamente tenía un grave lío por aquí.

-Un…un cuarto por favor…-no podía dejar de pensar en el aspecto que tenía, y en cómo reaccionaría el hombre de la recepción al verlo en su actual estado. En verdad debía lucir una apariencia de la mierda; ropa medio rota, el pelo despeinado, marcas en la piel de algunos dientes que le dejaron los otros tipos, y los labios hinchados por el reciente beso con Reborn.

-De acuerdo, ¿qué tipo de cuarto prefiere…señor?-sí, como suponía ese "señor" estaba cargado de "debería avergonzarse", o de "en verdad usted es un asco, y no quisiera recibirlo". Pero bueno, las cosas ya estaban hechas y si quería terminar vivo, lo mejor era que se tragara sus ganas de salir corriendo del hotel para huir de esta humillación, y apelara a todo su orgullo. Al menos a lo que le quedaba.

-Una suite por favor.- conociendo a Reborn, el engreído querría de lo mejor, y si considerábamos su actual estado de humor era mejor darle lo que quisiera, o arriesgarse a que cometiera homicidio en masa.

-De acuerdo, ¿la quiere pagar con tarjeta o en efectivo?-por la mirada con que observo a Lambo, el chico estaba seguro que por la mente del recepcionista estaba pasando que lo más seguro era que quisieran estafarlo, o simplemente estuviera pensando "pobre diablo".

-Sera con tarjeta, mi emm…compañero volverá en algunos instantes y él le pagara.-esa mentira sí que sonaba patética, pero debía hacerlo o adiós cuarto.

-Disculpe joven, pero necesito que me muestre una identificación suya, o en su defecto que me dé una parte del dinero como depósito, si no, no lo podre dejar pasar.-el reproche era más que evidente en el tono de voz que empleaba el de recepción.

-Escuche lo que le digo es la verdad, y no puedo enseñarle mi identificación porque he perdido mi cartera, pero en cuanto mi compañero llegue él se arreglara con usted.-estaba comenzando a fastidiarse de esto, y lo que era peor, quería poder salir de ahí a como diera lugar.

-Bien si lo que dice es cierto no le molestara darme el nombre de ese hombre que dice ¿verdad?-la altanería en su voz era un indicio de que ese hijo de puta vivía sintiéndose un jodido rey.

-En lo absoluto, su nombre es Reborn.-si quería jugar a ver quién podía más, Lambo también lo haría, ya que no estaba mintiendo y no dejaría que lo tachasen de estafador.

En el momento en que el joven menciono el nombre del arcobaleno, el recepcionista abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente, mientras una fina capa de sudor cubría su frente.

-¿El…el señor Reborn dice?-tragando saliva el hombre saco de un cajón una libreta, y luego corrió a susurrarle unas cuantas palabras a la mujer que estaba con él atendiendo.

La señorita se sonrojo levemente, y con algo de rapidez saco una llave de un pequeño estante que había debajo del mostrador. Rápidamente se la tendió al otro hombre y escribió algo en una hoja de la libreta que había traído consigo el tipo.

Acabando esto el recepcionista se acercó a donde estaba Lambo, y sonriéndole con una amabilidad que no había mostrado antes, le tendió al joven guardián una llave electrónica para la habitación, junto con el papel en el que había escrito la mujer que trabajaba con él.

-Tenía entendido que necesitaba la presencia de mi compañero para que usted pudiera darme una habitación, ¿o me equivoco?-el chico enarco una ceja sabiendo que Reborn era de importante influencia, pero sorprendido ante la reacción del recepcionista.

-Olvide lo que dije, solo fue un mal entendido, mejor suba a su habitación de seguro que el señor Reborn nos llamara en un rato para que les consigamos alguna amiga para ambos.-la sonrisa entre divertida y cínica del hombre hizo a Lambo fruncir el ceño sin entender muy bien.

-¿Una amiga dice?-el muchacho parpadeo algo confundido, sin saber a qué se refería el hombre.

-Perdone usted, no quería incomodarlo, me refería a conseguirle una…compañera para que no estuviesen tan solos.-la sonrisa pícara del recepcionista volvió a aparecer.-Aunque claro si gusta podemos mandarle a Janeth, el señor Reborn ya sabe que la chica está más que dispuesta.-con una mirada traviesa, y un guiño, el hombre le lanzo una mirada fugaz a la mujer que estaba atendiendo con él. La cual ahora le sonreía a Lambo con coquetería, y un deje sensual.

Cuando Lambo supo a lo que se refería el otro hombre, no supo si quería llorar, maldecir, gritar de rabia, o simplemente reír; al parecer Reborn era un cliente distinguido por aquí, tanto que ya se había tirado hasta a la recepcionista, y lo más seguro era que aquí trajese a algunas mujeres con las que se acostaba, incluidas las que mandaba traer con este imbécil.

Tragando saliva y apelando a todo su control, el chico puso la mejor sonrisa que pudo crear.

-Muchas gracias, en cuanto venga mi amigo le comentare su proposición, y si acepta le llamaremos.-sin decir nada más, Lambo se dio la vuelta y camino todo el camino hacia el elevador con la cabeza agachada.

Sin muchos ánimos una vez que entro al ascensor, y lo activo para que lo llevara a la habitación, Lambo abrió lentamente la hoja que le había dado el hombre de la recepción, confirmando sus sospechas; la mujer había anotado en el papel un número, y lo más seguro era que fuese el de ella.

Como había dicho antes, el chico no sabía si quería llorar, reír o simplemente enojarse, ya que en verdad esto era cotidiano en su vida; el dolor y el enojo en su vida eran muy cotidianos, así que simplemente prefirió mejor comenzar a reír.

En un principio se estaba carcajeando como todo un demente, pero pasados unos instantes, y en lo que recorría el camino desde el elevador hacia su cuarto, las lágrimas empezaron a brotar de sus ojos, y correr por sus mejillas.

Al momento en que logro llegar a la tranquilidad del cuarto, cerró la puerta y se apoyó contra está dejando que las lágrimas brotaran sin resistencia.

Sentía que su interior se contraía ante el lacerante dolor que representaba para él darse cuenta una vez más, que Reborn no era más que un bastardo, mujeriego, engreído, y sin corazón.

Sin muchas fuerzas apoyo su cabeza en la pared y se dejó caer contra el piso alfombrado, permitiendo que todo el dolor que había estado guardando las últimas semanas, saliese a flote. Y sin importarle que, mientras el tiempo corría y sus lágrimas seguían cayendo, se permitió soñar con algo que sabía que era imposible; el amor de Reborn.

Algunos instantes más tarde el chico se puso en pie, y se dirigió al cuarto de baño, que se encontraba lujosamente arreglado. Ya estado allí, observo su reflejo en el espejo, y en verdad sintió pena de sí mismo; unas grandes ojeras se marcaban debajo de sus ojos, sus labios estaban algo hinchados, su nariz roja, sus ojos húmedos e hinchados también, y para acabar la larga lista, su cuerpo estaba lleno de algunos rasguños, mordidas, y la ropa medio rota.

Suspirando, Lambo se desprendió de las pocas prendas que le quedaban en un estado más o menos decente, para después acercarse a la regadera, y abrir el agua caliente. Así una vez que sintió que el agua estaba en su punto, metió su cansado cuerpo bajo el chorro y se apoyó contra el mosaico de la pared, cerrando sus ojos, y dejando que el agua callera, limpiando su cuerpo.

Estuvo un rato así, en silencio, pensativo, con los ojos cerrados y ensimismado en sus meditaciones, hasta que de repente oyó que la puerta del cuarto se cerraba con suavidad. Lo más seguro era que Reborn hubiese llegado, pero en verdad no sabía como lo enfrentaría, si sentía que el solo estar parado frente al mayor haría que se quebrase por completo.

Con lentitud salió de la regadera, colocándose una toalla alrededor de la cintura, y pasando una de sus manos por el cansado y demacrado rostro que cargaba. Sin esperar más tiempo el joven abrió lentamente la puerta que conducía a la recamara, soltando un suspiro entre cansado y resignado, al tiempo que entraba al cuarto topándose con Reborn, el cual ahora observaba hacia la calle por la ventana del cuarto, en total silencio.

-Al menos creo que podremos discutir mientras tienes un aspecto más o menos apropiado.-las palabras del mayor fueron pronunciadas con una sequedad que hizo estremecer a Lambo, presa de un sentimiento parecido al miedo, y otro que se acercaba a la expectación. Sin saber que contestar, el menor se removió incomodo donde estaba, sintiendo que el aire en la habitación no era suficiente.

-Yo…-lo que hubiera querido decir Lambo fue cortado en seco ante la mirada gélida que le dirigió el mayor, una vez que se dio la vuelta con una lentitud casi desgarradora. El mayor entrecerró la mirada y se fue acercando al chico, caminado a su alrededor como si fuese un depredador estudiando detenidamente a su presa.

-¿Tú que Lambo? ¿Acaso tienes miedo? Porque cualquiera en tú lugar lo tendría, si consideramos todos los problemas y dolores de cabeza que me has causado últimamente. Si no fuese por esa molesta manera tuya de huir cada vez que no te sientes capaz de enfrentar tus problemas, me hubieras ahorrado muchas molestias, y ahora que estamos hablando frente a frente no tienes oportunidad de huir.-se detuvo frente al muchacho y lo observo con fijeza a los ojos, sin dejar de transmitirle con la mirada que hiciera lo que hiciera no saldría de aquí.

-Reborn, yo…solo quiero que terminemos con esto de una vez. Quiero que cada quien siga su camino, y podamos recobrar la calma de nuestras vidas.-esa frase fue dicha con tan poca convicción, y un dolor agonizante salido del alma de Lambo. Esas palabras eran unas que sabía tenía que decir, pero lo estaban destruyendo de una manera desgarradora.

Por un momento la mirada de Reborn brillo con algo parecido al pánico, pero fue remplazado rápidamente con una ira aplastante, la cual iba dirigida al chico. Con movimientos agiles y lentos el arcobaleno se fue acercando hasta quedar pegado a Lambo, y sin decir nada lo tomo de ambos brazos, con una fuerza que comenzó a hacerle daño al joven.

-Para, me estás haciendo daño…-apretando sus labios, y soltando un suave quejido por la salvaje fuerza que ponía Reborn en su agarre, Lambo trato de zafarse.

-Si intentas moverte aunque solo sea un poco, juro por dios que te enseñare un nuevo significado de dolor, así que abstente de luchar.-amenaza; eso era lo único que podía clasificar el tono con el que Reborn le hablo al menor, el cual se quedó quieto al instante, y seso sus intentos por escapar.

-Dos meses. Dos meses en los que no tuviste el jodido valor para enfrentarme, dos meses en los que huías y te escondías de mi igual que un pequeño cobarde. En ningún momento trataste de por lo menos hablarme de frente, porque siempre huiste, sin atreverte a al menos dirigirme la puñetera mirada.-el agarre se volvía casi destructor, y sus ojos se iban inundando de un coraje que sobrepasaba los limites humanos. Provocando que Lambo comenzara a temblar, sin saber que esperar, o a lo que atenerse. -¿Querías que te rogara y fuera por ti? Bien, ya estoy aquí, pero que me condenen si alguna vez te ruego a ti o a alguien. Estoy harto de tú maldita cobardía, y si creíste que te sería tan fácil terminar todo, te equivocaste. Cuando decidiste iniciar esta relación conmigo, comenzaste a jugar con fuego, y estos meses en los que me provocaste, tú solo te quemaste. Ahora vas a enfrentar las consecuencias de tus actos, y no te iras, porque sin importar que digas tú eres mío, y yo soy el único que decide cómo y cuándo acabara esto.-el Reborn que mantenía la calma ante todo había desaparecido, y en su lugar había quedado un animal decidido a dejar en claro quien dominaba a quien.

-¿¡PARA QUE DEMONIOS ME QUIERES A TÚ LADO REBORN?! ¿¡PARA USARME CADA VEZ QUE QUIERAS Y BOTARME COMO UN JUGUETE CUANDO TE ABURRAS?! ¡SI ES ASÍ, DEJAME LIBRE, DEJAME, PORQUE SI TÚ NO PUEDES SENTIR NADA, TE JURO POR LO MÁS SAGRADO QUE YO SIENTO MÁS DE LO QUE PUEDO RESISTIR, Y NO ME PIENSO QUEDAR A TÚ LADO SIENDO POCO MENOS QUE UNA MOLESTIA EN TÚ VIDA!-sin poder evitarlo el menor comenzó a llorar con una fuerza y dolor salidos de su misma alma. No podía. Él había intentado con todas sus fuerzas no amarlo, y aplicarse al modo de vida que llevaba Reborn, pero no podía, no cuando todo dentro de él gritaba de pena al verlo estar con otra persona. Ya fuesen hombres o mujeres, porque en la vida del arcobaleno le sobraban amantes de ambos sexos.

Por un momento algo parecido a la pena atravesó fugazmente la mirada del mayor, antes de que atrajera contra su cuerpo a Lambo y pasara una de sus manos a su espalada, para después bajarla y agarrar la cintura ajena. Con suavidad pero firmeza, le dio un tirón al cuerpo del chico para que no solo sus cuerpo quedarán unidos, sino que también sus rostros quedarán a escasos centímetros de distancia uno del otro.

-No vas a dejarme Lambo, ni ahora ni nunca, porque eres mío. Sin importar que digan los demás te he tomado y marcado más veces de las que podremos contar, así que es mejor que no intentes apartarte de mi lado, porque te perseguiré y daré contigo siempre que huyas. No importa a donde te escondas, ya que siempre te voy a encontrar, y me encargare de hacer que te quede claro quién es tú único y verdadero dueño, sin importar cuantas veces tenga que hacerlo para que comprendas las cosas.-el enojo del arcobaleno se había vuelto ahora una determinación inquebrantable.

Esa noche que había tomado la mano de Lambo, siendo el joven guardián no más que un niño, Reborn había sentido una ola de sensaciones que tocaron partes de su alma que ni el mismo conocía. De alguna forma lo entibiaron por dentro, y desde ese momento el arcobaleno supo que Lambo sería para él, única y exclusivamente de él.

Pero la verdad es que aunque se metía con todas esas mujeres que Lambo odiaba, Reborn no sentía al estar con ellas, ni de cerca de lo que sentía al estar con Lambo. Cada vez que tomaba el cuerpo del joven su alma vibraba entre olas y olas de ardiente pasión, causando que su corazón latiese de forma distinta a la habitual. Haciendo que la sola idea de apartarse del chico, le resultara una verdadera tortura.

Sin embargo una parte de él que no dejaba que nadie viera, tenía miedo de que lo que sentía por Lambo fuese algo más que simple deseo carnal, ya que con el tiempo él había aprendido que nada es eterno, que los sueños tarde o temprano se acaban. Por esa razón él se negaba a entregarle a alguien, sin importar quien, algo más que solo su cuerpo, porque si no entregaba su corazón nunca saldría herido y podría continuar su vida sin problemas. Pero con Lambo era distinto, con él no podía dejar de sentir, y por mucho que se lo negara, era inevitable que su corazón no ardiera dentro de su pecho cada vez que lo veía.

Jamás confesaría con palabras lo que sentía, pero tampoco dejaría que Lambo se apartara de su lado; ni ahora ni nunca. Él se había vuelto suyo desde esa noche que rozaron sus manos, y no dejaría que nadie nunca le arrebatara lo que le pertenecía. Ahora solo tenía que hacer que el chico entendiera quien era su amo, y que nunca olvidara quien tenía el control.

-No puedes mentirme Lambo, tú cuerpo y tú corazón me desean y necesitan sin importar que digas, o hagas. Deseas con ansias sentir mis besos, y mis caricias, no importa cuanto lo niegues, todo tú me necesitas.-un ronroneo broto del pecho de Reborn, antes de que susurrase esas palabras junto al oído de Lambo, y mordiera suavemente el lóbulo de su oreja.

-Basta, por favor no sigas. Déjame ir, te lo imploro…-su suplica se veía opacada por los latidos desbocados de su corazón, y el sonrojo que lentamente teñía sus mejillas.

-No Lambo. Tú me quieres, me deseas, no puedes vivir sin mí, y además lo sabes, pero no quieres admitirlo. Tranquilo, que yo haré que lo admitas.-la mano que tenía apoyada en su cintura fue descendiendo hasta apretar sus nalgas, y pegar su entrepierna contra la suya, evitando que su cuerpo se rozara piel contra piel únicamente por la toalla que cubría la cadera ajena, y los pantalones que cubrían su propio cuerpo.

-Reborn no hagas esto…-levantando la mirada, observo con lágrimas en los ojos al arcobaleno, sin poder hacer otra cosa que temblar por la fuerza que había en la mirada del otro. En un susurro bajo se dirigió al mayor.-…no lo hagas, porque te juro que cada vez que estoy contigo mi corazón late con fuerza, y no quiero que me duela más. Solo quiero que deje de doler…piedad…-sus lágrimas siguieron corriendo, y en ningún momento aparto la mirada, observando con fijeza a Reborn.

El mayor paso su mano por la descubierta espalda del menor, antes de comenzar a besar su cuello y susurrar contra su oído.

-Lambo…tú en verdad me perteneces, y hare que cualquier idea acerca de escapar desaparezca después de esta noche. Solo siénteme y déjate llevar, deja que te sienta.-había un toque de desesperación en la voz de Reborn, pero también había deseo, pasión, y ardiente lujuria.

Quizás no pudiera decirle con palabras cuán importante era para él, pero se lo demostraría con acciones, y seguro como el infierno que después de esta noche mandaría a toda mujer u hombre que hubiese conocido, al mismísimo demonio. Porque sin importar que dijesen, Lambo era el único que lo hacía arder de manera abrazadora cada vez que estaban juntos; lo quería, quería tomarlo hasta que no hubiese mañana, hasta que el tiempo se detuviese, y solo quedarán ellos dos.

-Reborn…te amo…-por mucho que quisiera luchar y mantenerse lejos del arcobaleno, Lambo no podía seguir apartado de su lado por más tiempo. Lo amaba demasiado como para resistir un instante más, lejos de él.-…y no quiero que duela, pero no puedo dejarte de amar, por dios que no puedo…

-Y nunca podrás, porque aunque te niegues a verlo, ya eres completamente mío, y nadie más te podrá hacer sentir lo que yo.-sin más palabras, el mayor abrazo con ambas manos la cadera de Lambo, para después unir sus labios en un beso lleno de ardiente calor, y envuelto en una ola de inmensa pasión; mordisqueo, lamió, chupo, y saboreo esos suaves labios, que tantas veces había sentido.

Sin decir nada más, con una mano tomo el rostro del chico, y agarro su pelo en un puño para forzar aún más el caliente beso. La mano que agarraba su cadera tiro de la toalla que envolvía la cintura del chico, y así la dejo caer lentamente. Su mano recorrió las nalgas descubiertas de Lambo, y después lo fue empujando directo a la cama.

Una vez que llegaron a la gran cama, tiro al chico sobre la suave superficie, mientras él se mantenía de pie observándolo con fijeza y deseo prácticamente animal en la mirada. Se fue acercando poco a poco hasta donde estaba tumbado Lambo, quien se apoyaba con los antebrazos sobre la cama, para poder ver cada movimiento que hacía.

Sin quitarle la mirada de encima, Reborn se quitó el saco, aventándolo al piso para así seguir con su lento avance hacia la cama. Cuando quedo parado frente al tembloroso chico, quien ahora yacía desnudo y vulnerable a su mirada, comenzó a desabotonarse la camisa. Pero sin darle tiempo, Lambo estiro una de sus manos y jalo de la corbata al mayor, haciendo que este callera sobre su cuerpo con una sonrisa traviesa y sensual en los labios.

-Al parecer ya te decidiste a admitir lo que todo tú siente por mí.-un ronroneo lleno de masculina satisfacción salió del pecho del mayor, haciendo que un escalofrío recorriese el cuerpo del menor.

-Nunca he negado lo que siento Reborn, pero tengo miedo, y en verdad no quiero salir más herido en esto. Simplemente no quiero…-su voz sonaba cansada y tal vez algo resignada, para lo que venía a continuación. Ya que sin importar que, amaba al arcobaleno, y no podía tratar de escapar siempre, como bien le había dicho el otro.

-No tienes que tener miedo Lambo, ya que aquí estoy, solo tienes que sentirme para saber que todo está bien.-aunque esas palabras estaban siendo dichas con cierto grado de prepotencia, también ocultaban un deje de protección por el joven, el cual ahora estiraba su mano y acariciaba sus hombros con timidez.

Ciertamente el arcobaleno sentía más que simple deseo por Lambo, y aunque no lo dijese, el solo hecho de ver como lo tocaba, como lo miraba, te hacia saber esa realidad.

Una sonrisa divertida apareció en los labios del mayor antes de que dejara que el chico fuese quien le quitara la ropa; botón por botón le zafó la camisa dejando al descubierto un fuerte y marcado pecho, el cual fue acariciando con infinita lentitud; continúo con el cinturón, desabrochando la evilla, y acariciando su cadera, sin levantar el sonrojado rostro.

Sintiendo esas suaves manos recorrer su cuerpo, el miembro del arcobaleno comenzó a crecer dentro de su ropa, clamando por ser liberado, pero no se apresuraría. Dejaría que Lambo lo acariciara y sintiera, para que así pudiera dejarse llevar por el momento, y él pudiera continuar con su labor; el de darle placer a ambos.

Mordiéndose el labio, Lambo tembló ante la mirada divertida e intensa con la que le recorría el otro, antes de acercar sus labios a su cuello y comenzar a besarlo. Saboreando esa masculina esencia, que caracterizaba tanto a Reborn, comenzó a besarle en el pecho y a dejar que la pasión lo consumiera vivo. Tímidamente ladeo el cuello para permitirle fácil acceso, y después en un susurro se dirigió a él.

-Hazlo Reborn, quiero que me hagas tuyo ahora…quiero sentirte junto de mi…-era un ruego salido desde el fondo de su necesitado cuerpo, el cual deseaba ser tocado por las expertas manos del mayor.

No hubo necesidad de decir nada más, porque en el mismo instante que esas palabras abandonaban los labios de Lambo, el mayor se hizo con el control de la situación. Volvió a tirar contra las mantas el cuerpo del joven, levantándole los brazos sobre la cabeza, y colocándose sobre el completamente. Como ya había perdido la camisa, ahora solo quedaban los pantalones, los cuales termino de desabrochar para quedar solo con la parte delantera de estos abierta, y dejando entre ver un miembro duro, hinchado, y el cual ansiaba poder entrar dentro del muchacho.

Fue solo el placer quien tenía el control ahora, y Reborn no quería otra cosa. El puro y simple deseo era algo en lo que él era un amo y señor, robándole la capacidad de pensar al menor, y desatando su lívido hasta el tope. Sabiendo que el chico necesitaba ser tocado para sentirlo junto a él, y que no se sintiera más confundido o con miedo, el mayor se centró en hacer que solo el placer fuera parte del momento.

-Quiero tomar un baño, sé que tú ya lo hiciste, pero la verdad creo que te agradara si esta vez lo tomamos juntos. ¿Tú qué opinas Lambo?-sus labios susurraron esas palabras junto al oído del chico, mientras que comenzaba a frotar su cadera contra la del joven.

Un gemido escapo de entre los labios de Lambo, mientras sentía como Reborn sobaba su erección dura y demandante, contra la propia, haciendo que se excitara y ardiera en brazos del otro. En verdad, Reborn era un maestro en las artes del sexo, y eso solo lo plasmo con las palabras que le susurro. Claro que quería entrar a la ducha con él, quería sentir su piel mojarse por el agua, pero no dejar de percibir la fuerza del mayor a su alrededor. Eso era el significado de pasión estando ellos dos juntos; dominación, fuerza, sumisión, deseo, brutalidad, pero sobre todo unión: unión entre ambos y nadie más.

-Bien entonces no hay nada más que decir.-rápidamente, Reborn levanto el cuerpo de Lambo junto con el suyo, para después ponerse en pie, y hacer que el chico rodeara con las piernas sus caderas. Al mismo tiempo, Lambo envolvía el cuello del mayor, y acercaba sus rostros dejándolos casi pegados. Sin dejar de sostener la mirada del joven guardián, Reborn le sonrío con picardía, y oscura seducción, al tiempo que entraba al baño con el muchacho en brazos.

Cargándolo aún, estiro una de sus manos y abrió la llave del agua caliente, esperando que comenzara a salir. Mientras tanto acercó sus labios al joven y comenzó a besarlos con gran deseo, y ardiente pasión.

Permitiendo que el agua se calentara, Reborn apoyo el cuerpo desnudo de Lambo sobre la orilla del lavabo, y siguió besándolo como si no hubiese un mañana, como si el único momento que pudiesen disfrutar fuera ahora. Sin embargo y aunque una parte de él le decía que debía tener cuidado por lo que sentía hacia el chico, otra parte de él, más profunda y cálida, no quería parar este momento nunca.

Temía decirle con palabras lo que sentía, es más no podía, porque así estaba en su naturaleza, pero lo que si podía hacer era demostrárselo en cada toque, beso o caricia que le daba. Él no era de esos que vivían destilando miel a cada poro. No, Reborn era un macho que sabía lo que quería, y como lo quería; era dominante, fuerte, un guerrero en todo el sentido estricto de la palabra. Siendo así las cosas, él no podía demostrar sus sentimientos más que con hechos, las palabras no estaban hechas para personas como él, y no quería cambiar su forma de ser.

Con cierta brusquedad tomo del pelo a Lambo, para besarlo aún más profundamente, y con la otra mano empezó a acariciar su torso y sus muslos. En cuanto el vapor del agua dio señales de que ya estaba caliente, el arcobaleno volvió a levantar al chico de la cintura, y cargándolo se metió con él a la regadera, dejando que el chorro de agua los mojara.

Por momentos sintió como el cuerpo del menor temblaba, pero sin dejarse llevar por nada más que el fuego que corría velozmente por sus venas, colocó el delirante cuerpo del chico sobre la encimera que había en la regadera. Sintiendo nada más que deseo, le importo un carajo que sus pantalones Armani se empaparan con el agua, ya que lo único que deseaba era sentir, probar y saborear todo lo que tenía el joven guardián para dar.

-Ahhh…Reborn espera…-el chico tenso su cuerpo, y recargo la espalda contra los azulejos, dejando que Reborn se pegara a él, y comenzara a besar su cuello, sus labios, y su torso nuevamente. Levantando una mano, Lambo se agarró de la pared, permitiendo que su cuerpo volviese a la vida de manera casi destructora.

-No protestes, mantente tranquilo y levanta la pierna derecha, para que pueda empezar a jugar.-si ese leve gruñido salido del arrebato carnal que había nacido en él, no era indicio suficiente de su elevado estado de excitación, entonces la dura, y marcada erección que lucía por fuera de los pantalones abiertos, en verdad tendría que serlo. Ahora estaba duro, caliente y quería tomar el cuerpo de Lambo hasta que el chico no pudiese más que gemir de placer, y él solo supiese rugir por el frenesí del sexo que se creaba entre ambos.

Quitándole toda oportunidad de oponerse, el mayor bajo su mano por el pecho del chico, y comenzó a frotar su dura erección, con suaves y firmes movimientos, mientras el conducía la mano ajena a su propio y necesitado miembro. Colocándola y comenzando a acariciarse el mismo, con la mano del otro, procurando aumentar el ardor que se formaba en él.

-Frótalo Lambo, y siente como se pone ante tus caricias, siente como me pones cada vez que te toco, o tú me tocas.-sensualidad era lo único que podría definir la manera tan asfixiante con la que Reborn hablaba. Frotándose a sí mismo con la mano del otro, dejo que pasados unos momentos el chico fuese quien lo hiciera por sí solo, y así poder quitar él su mano, permitiendo que las caricias ajenas fuesen la que le proporcionaran ese exquisito placer.

Echando la cabeza hacia atrás, dejo que los tendones de su cuello se marcaran sobre la piel, y soltó un gemido ronco, mientras sentía su cuerpo empaparse con el agua. Por su parte Lambo frotaba con suavidad la dura erección, y sentía que su propio miembro aumentaba de tamaño, y se ponía duro completamente. No pudiendo detenerse condujo una de sus manos a su erección comenzando a masturbarse para hacer que las punzadas, que se mezclaban entre dolorosas y placenteras, abandonaran su miembro.

Suspirando de placer, con una sonrisa cínica, y burlona en la mirada, Reborn abrió los ojos y levanto el rostro viendo la desesperada acción de Lambo por liberar su propio placer. Estirando su mano quito con un suave empujón la mano del chico, de su erección, comenzando a acariciarla él, y sonriendo con una chispa de diversión.

-Deja te ayudo con eso. Quita tú mano, y abre tú boca, eso…buen chico.-con una sonrisa, Reborn acercó dos de sus dedos a la boca del muchacho, mientras que con la mano libre masajeaba con suavidad el miembro de Lambo. Sin hacer mucho esfuerzo le levanto la cadera y con los dedos que había chupado el menor, comenzó una suave invasión en la apretada entrada de este, el cual gimió y se mordió el labio ante la deliciosa penetración.

Tomando la mano del chico que aun frotaba su propio miembro, la alejo y con lentitud fue haciendo que Lambo se hincara sobre los mosaicos de la regadera, sin dejar de tocar el caliente miembro del joven. Así una vez que quedo de rodillas en el piso, y con la cara a la altura de su propia erección, tomo la cabeza del menor, jalándolo del pelo, y atrayendo sus labios a que chuparan su miembro. Una vez que el ojiverde abrió sus labios con la cara roja, y sonrojado hasta la raíz del pelo, el arcobaleno empujo su cadera lentamente, adentrando en la ardiente y húmeda boca, su dolido y duro pene.

El chico tragaba con dificultad, ya que fuera como fuese Reborn era un espécimen de macho completamente desarrollado en cuanto a su masculinidad, lo cual hacía que el joven prácticamente se atragantase con semejantes dimensiones ocupando su boca. Tratando como podía siguió lamiendo, y acariciando en sus labios, la dureza de Reborn, que aunque pareciese imposible había crecido aún más, al estar en la boca de Lambo.

-Eso es…aghh…buen chico, trágalo todo, déjame ver cuánto quiere tú boca a mi miembro…abre bien esa boca y chúpalo…-lujuria era lo que despedía cada una de las palabras, que en un susurro totalmente erótico, eran dichas con la intención de encender al muchacho que ahora lamía toda su dura longitud. Abriendo bien los labios, Lambo luchaba por no ahogarse al chupar esa parte de la anatomía de Reborn que tanto deseaba, y la cual era la causante de la mayor parte de su placer.

Apretando su pelo en un puño, y empujando sus caderas de adelante hacia atrás, igual que si estuviese follando la boca del joven guardián, Reborn se deleitó ante las poderosas sensaciones que azotaban su cadera, provocando que un orgasmo estuviese próximo a llegar. Con la voz ronca por el deseo, y el cuerpo tenso ante tanto gozo, el arcobaleno susurro para dirigirse a Lambo, mientras el agua caía sobre ellos.

-Tócate tú mismo…quiero ver cómo te das placer ante mis ojos…-demandante y clara era la orden, dada entre leves gruñidos, de los labios de Reborn. Ni tardo ni perezoso, el muchacho llevo una de sus manos al miembro propio, y comenzó a sobarlo con lentas frotadas, sin apartar la mirada de la del mayor, o dejar esa deliciosa felación que le estaba practicando. Su boca chupaba, su mano se acariciaba y el placer se iba incrementando poco a poco. Hasta que de pronto, observo como el cuerpo de Reborn se tensaba y perlaba de sudor ante tanto placer. Así soltando un gruñido, empujo su cintura, dando una última acometida a la boca del chico, corriéndose bestialmente. El líquido de la atronadora y fogosa pasión, se rego en la boca de Lambo, escurriendo un poco por la comisura de sus labios debido a la potencia del orgasmo. Sin dejar que nada se desperdiciara, el menor trago con gula cada gota que llegaba a su boca, y recogía la que había escurrido fuera de esta.

-Buen chico Lambo, muy buen chico.-el mayor acarició los cabellos rizados del menor, ronroneando su aprobación, ante tan buena labor. Tomándolo de ambos brazos lo levanto, y una vez que quedo de nuevo a su altura, tomo el mentón del chico, levantándolo y haciendo que fijara su mirada en él. Queriendo que viese el frenesí casi animal que dominaba su dorada mirada, y tragaba su antigua calma. Quería que Lambo se diera cuenta que no tenía escape, que sin importar cuanto lo intentase, él ya era su único y verdadero dueño.

Una mano descendió por la espalda del joven guardián, hasta llegar a sus nalgas y abrirlas, para así poder penetrarlas con un dedo, y luego sumar dos más. Algunos gemidos escaparon de Lambo, quien se lanzó a abrazar los hombros de Reborn, al instante de sentir la sorpresiva invasión a su interior. De no ser porque el arcobaleno lo sostuvo con una mano, de la cintura, el muchacho hubiera caído por el lacerante placer. Así, cerrando sus ojos, abrazándose con fuerza al mayor y tratando de controlar su cuerpo, se dejó hacer lentamente por las manos expertas del otro.

-Eso es, relájate Lambo…déjame entrar…mmm…deja que entre…-susurros eróticos, ordenes pronunciadas con voz sedosa, y dominante, provocaban en el sistema del muchacho lo mismo que un cerillo lanzado hacia la gasolina. Fuego; fuego por doquier. Lentamente introdujo un tercer dedo dentro del estrecho canal de Lambo, procurando moverlo lentamente para empezar a lubricar su entrada. Él sabía que necesitaba hacer esto, para poder prepararlo y después de algunos instantes penetrarlo sin causarle mayo daño, que el leve dolor de la primera estocada. Así que sin hacer mayor esfuerzo se fue abriendo paso con la mano dentro de Lambo, robándole gemidos de placer, y gritos de deseo.

-Ahhh…para…me duele…-en verdad eso era cierto, ya que su interior estaba luchando por acostumbrarse a la leve penetración que hacía Reborn, pero también era cierto que el placer y el dolor se mezclaban, en una unión simplemente delirante, que provocaban en el chico más deseo que otra cosa. Aunque era cierto que le dolía un poco, la verdad quería que parase para así poder recuperar el aliento, y calmar un poco su agitado corazón, al tiempo que bajaba la temperatura de su cuerpo, que ahora no era más que una llama viva dentro de él.

-Sé que mientes, ya que tú cuerpo desea más, pero tratas de escudarte en el dolor que dices sentir al percibir mi toque, para así poder huir del calor que te recorre. Veamos cuanto más puedes mantener esa fea mentira.-ronroneando con suavidad, el arcobaleno introdujo con brusquedad, un cuarto dedo en la entrada del chico, haciendo que este se tuviese que sostener con más fuerza por los hombros del mayor, y que algunas gotas de líquido pre-seminal escurrieran de la punta de su miembro. Esto le vino de maravilla al mayor, ya que soltando un momento la cintura del chico, empezó a limpiar la punta del miembro ajeno, y condujo su mano con el ardiente líquido hacia el ano del chico, lubricándolo a la perfección. Apretando su agarre en el cuerpo para que no cayese, Reborn salió a la caza de esos labios que tan loco lo ponían, besándolos con rudeza, y salvajismo, al tiempo que levantaba el cuerpo de Lambo haciendo que su espalda quedara pegada por completo a los azulejos del baño.

Una vez que el cuerpo del chico había sido alzado por Reborn, este hizo que abriese las piernas, y acomodo su dura erección en la entrada de Lambo, preparado para tomarlo. Lentamente fue entrando, haciendo que el joven cerrase los ojos por el dolor/placer que lo recorría entero, causando que algunas cuantas lágrimas escapasen de sus ojos, las cuales fueron limpiadas por la experta lengua del mayor. A estas alturas el agua ya estaba fría, pero eso no incomodo en lo más mínimo a Reborn, quien era el que recibía el chorro, mientras mantenía acorralado en la pared a Lambo. Ya que aunque el agua estuviese helada, los cuerpos de ambos estaban en llamas, como para darle importancia a la temperatura del agua.

-Llorando por todo…a veces me sorprende tú falta de madurez Lambo, pero no puedo negar que tus lagrimas son simplemente deliciosas, un total afrodisiaco que hace que me ponga aún más duro.-para recalcar su afirmación, el arcobaleno empujo suavemente sus caderas dentro del chico, para permitir que sintiera lo ardiente que estaba por de él. Gruñendo con suavidad, Reborn comenzó a entrar y salir, sin mostrar algo de clemencia por todos los empujes que daba dentro de su apretada entrada. Mostrándole su lado más primitivo, que simplemente se dejaba llevar por el instinto de poseer y marcar lo que era suyo, evitando que otros tocaran su pertenencia, o que el mismo Lambo tratase de escapar.

Por su parte Lambo no creí poder volver a intentar alejarse de él, ya que en su interior sin importar la forma en que el otro fuese, lo amaba con todo el corazón, y la sola idea de mantenerse apartado del hombre que lo ponía de esta forma, aumentando los latidos de su corazón, y robándole el aire, le provocaba una oleada de dolor insoportable. No. Él no podía alejarse, y aunque había llegado a la conclusión de que amar al asesino era un error casi catastrófico del cual tarde o temprano se arrepentiría, también sabía que no podía vivir sin él. Soltando un suspiro resignado, el chico se dejó tocar, y moldear en brazos de Reborn, sabiendo que tal vez esta no sería la última vez que llorase por él, pero seguro de que si no estaba a su lado dejaría de respirar, y no sentiría nada más que un frío vacío.

-Reborn más duro…-mordiendose el labio y acariciando toda la espalada, y torso del arcobaleno, Lambo le suplico con palabras y con miradas que no parase. Cerrando sus ojos dejo que Reborn apretara su cintura y lo jalara hacia él, para después levantarlo y seguir embistiendo en su interior, sin ningún descanso. Bombeaba con fuerza en su interior, gruñendo, siseando, y gimiendo con la voz ronca, teñida por tanto deseo.

-Ábrete, siénteme, simplemente percibe lo que le hago a tú cuerpo y a tú mente Lambo. Deja que te tome como solo yo sé hacerlo, ya que sabes perfectamente que solamente podrás desearme a mí…-empujando, y meciendo con fuerza sus caderas, Reborn entraba y salía del cuerpo del chico sin una pizca de delicadeza. No. No podía haber delicadeza, no cuando el fuego y el deseo los estaba consumiendo vivos a ambos, no cuando Reborn había estado deseando hacer esto desde hace un jodido mes. Se había estado conteniendo, pero ahora ya no tendría por qué hacerlo, ya no tendría por qué detener toda esa ola de pasión y descontrol que le provocaba Lambo, y que había querido descargar junto al chico.

Simplemente el tener el cuerpo del muchacho a su merced, hacía que Reborn rugiera de deseo, y victoria, la victoria de saberse con la libertad del otro. Saber que sin importar que pasara, Lambo tendría en su mente y cuerpo, grabadas las marcas que dejaba profundamente en su interior. No importaba quien o quienes llegaran a tratar de remplazarlo, porque lo que él había tomado del chico, era algo que nadie nunca tendría. Su corazón.

-¡Ahhh…quiero más, necesito sentirte más profundamente dentro de mí…muévete más rápido…!-el chico en un acto casi desesperado, encajo sus diente en la espalda del mayor, mientras el otro lo seguía cogiendo igual que un animal en celo. Al sentir la mordida, Reborn gruño con fuerza, por las leves punzadas de dolor, y aumento el ritmo y la profundidad de sus acometidas dentro de Lambo.

La posición en la que se encontraban le daba mejor facilidad a Reborn para entrar dentro del muchacho; el mayor sostenía de la espalda al menor, mientras lo cargaba, bombeando en su interior y probando la piel que encontraba a su paso. Al tiempo que Lambo envolvía las piernas alrededor de las caderas de Reborn.

-Eres tan lascivo y caliente, tan necesitado y ardiente…todo tú cuerpo grita por más, no solo tus labios…todo tú me quieres, quieres sentir mi miembro entrando y saliendo de ti, quieres sentir mi boca acariciarte, quieres sentirme únicamente a mi…-afirmaciones, y palabras cargadas de sucia pasión, salieron entre gruñidos y gemidos de los labios de Reborn. Quien no era más que un animal, una bestia marcando su territorio, y lo que le pertenecía, sin importarle nada más que el intenso instinto de dominación que lo embargaba.

-Ahh…Reborn por favor me duele, haz que se sienta mejor…-levantó el rostro y le sostuvo la mirada al mayor con una intensidad poderosa y prácticamente destruyente. Mientras tanto, Reborn sostuvo con una mano el rostro del chico, y con la otra lo mantuvo firmemente pegado a él, para seguir penetrándolo. Un dedo acaricio su mejilla y llego a su boca, donde con un leve ronroneo le indico que abriera la boca y lo lamiera. Este al instante acato la orden y lamió sensualmente su dedo, el cual fue conducido por el mayor al miembro del joven.

Así con lentitud acarició el falo del chico, y después volvió sus caricias en una completa y enloquecedora masturbación. Frotando y tocando, el mayor subió y bajo su mano por el miembro del chico, causando que este gimiera, y ocultara su rostro en su cuello.

-Eres un buen sumiso Lambo, tan dócil y obediente, justo como a mí me gusta… y tranquilo…mmm…relájate y deja que te haga sentir mucho, mucho mejor…-seguido de estas palabras, y sin detenerse a decir nada más, el mayor aumento la intensidad de sus acometidas, dando y cediendo toda su fuerza para poder coger a Lambo con la bestialidad de una completa fiera. Mientras masturbaba al joven guardián, embestía a la par dentro de su interior caliente y húmedo, creando entre ambos sensaciones de plenitud, pasión y ardiente necesidad.

Como siempre contendría su orgasmo hasta no ver llegar al suyo a Lambo, porque en su papel de dominante, de macho alfa, no podía ceder su placer, sino hasta que su sumiso llegara a la bestial liberación. Con una sonrisa burlona, que contrastaba con el brillo excitado de sus ojos, el mayor repaso cada centímetro de piel que quedaba descubierta para él, lamiendo y dejando pequeñas marcas a su paso. Quería que nadie nunca dudara de quien era el dueño de Lambo, o quien era el maestro de su sentir. Fríos y duros, casi brutales podían parecer estos pensamientos, pero lo cierto era que aunque Reborn no lo dijera con palabras, cada toque hecho, o beso dado, era una forma de demostrar que lo que sentía por el muchacho era algo más que solo placer, o deseo. Había algo más, pero solo ellos dos juntos, y con el tiempo podrían descubrirlo, ahora solo podían disfrutar del momento y hacer lo que pudieran con lo que tenían.

-Más duro Reborn, quiero que me des con más fuerza…quiero que me hagas tuyo…!-Lambo no podía más que gemir, y retorcerse en brazos de Reborn, sabiendo que ahora estaba consumido en llamas, y en una espiral de necesidad por el mayor más allá de lo humanamente posible. Nadie podría entender lo que sentía por él, nadie nunca podría saber cuánto lo amaba, y eso no le importaba, porque solo en brazos del asesino podía sentirse completo, y dejar que las emociones y sensaciones lo consumieran por completo. No quería cambiar eso aunque se dijera así mismo otra cosa, porque tenía en claro que sin el arcobaleno no podría seguir respirando, y por mucho que lo deseara jamás abandonaría su mente y corazón. Lo tenía grabado en la piel y en el alma.

-Sí Lambo, solo déjate llevar…fácil y profundo, justo como a ti te gusta…te gusta sentirte abierto y listo para mí. No sabes lo delicioso que es sentir a tú interior contraerse alrededor de mi miembro, no sabes lo intoxicante que es ver como entro en ti…-salvajismo puro era lo único que se podía percibir en cada una de las palabras del hitaman. Él sabía dónde tocar para que Lambo enloqueciera, él sabía lo que se necesitaba para encender el cuerpo del otro, y robarle la misma respiración, él lo sabía porque el joven guardián era únicamente suyo.

-¡Reborn…!-un grito agudo escapo de los labios del chico, antes de que su cuerpo no pudiese aguantar más, y se corriese brutalmente, empapando la mano del arcobaleno con su esencia de deseo. Su interior se contrajo con fuerza, y era como si la liberación no pudiera detenerse, ya que una vez que se corrió, su miembro libero otros tantos chorros más, dejándole ver al mayor cuan necesitado había estado desde que lo toco por última vez. Parecía no tener fin el orgasmo que estaba experimentando Lambo, ya que llego un momento en el que tuvo que cerrar los ojos, y abrir los labios tratando de absorber un poco del tan preciado oxígeno, el cual ahora se le había privado.

En su oído pudo escuchar los siseos, los gruñidos roncos y guturales que dejaba escapar el arcobaleno mientras seguía embistiendo en él, como si buscara que su entrada se contrajese con más fuerza alrededor de su gran y dura erección.

Si te detenías a pensarlo por unos instantes, probablemente todo el escándalo que estaban armando ya habría despertado a medio hotel, y seguro que no llegaban a interrumpir por mera cortesía, o porque esperaban ver en que acababa el show; pensó con un cierto toque de diversión el mayor, antes de encajar sus dientes en el cuello del chico, dejando una marca que de seguro no se le quitaría en una buena temporada.

Rugiendo bestialmente, Reborn no puedo aguantarlo por mucho más tiempo y se corrió con ferocidad en el interior de Lambo, empapando las húmedas paredes del chico, que por milagro habían parado de contraerse hace unos momentos, y dejaron de drenar su viril esencia. En parte seguía algo sorprendido por la forma en que el joven se había corrido, casi como si llevara años sin su atención, más que solo un mes.

Resollando por aire, y con el corazón saliéndosele del pecho ante tanto placer, el menor callo contra el pecho del arcobaleno, dejando que el orgasmo de este callera por su piernas, y mojara parte de sus muslos. Como siempre el orgasmo del otro había sido brutal y casi destructor, pero a la vez había sido un consuelo dejar que se corriera dentro de él. Ya que de esta forma el menor se llenó de una ola de calidez y plenitud como ninguna. Reborn por su parte gruñía un poco, sintiéndose algo agotado después de darle tanto placer a su amante. Como bien se podía observar, el arcobaleno era un hombre con instintos sexuales altamente codiciosos, y pocos eran los que podían aguantar sus exigencias, ya que él era un macho de placeres demasiado fuertes para cualquiera. Pero Lambo no era cualquiera. No, él era el amante perfecto, el cual se acoplaba a su ritmo casi a la perfección, ya que al igual que el mayor sus deseos de ser tomado por alguien tan experto como Reborn eran grandes. Cuando estaban juntos, ambos eran dos animales en celo; Reborn quería coger y Lambo a su vez quería ser cogido.

Temblando después de tanta pasión y placer, el menor se abrazó al arcobaleno, tratando de calmar su respiración, y los latidos de su agitado corazón.

-Mmm…eso estuvo bien ¿no lo crees Lambo? Apuesto a que si no fuera porque ahora estas completamente a mi merced, y dominado, te agradaría que volviésemos a repetirlo, ¿o me equivoco?-su mirada estaba oscurecida por el reciente placer, y una sonrisa divertida, y cargada de arrogancia masculina hacia acto de presencia en sus labios. Estaba claro que el mayor había ganado, y que mejor prueba que la forma en que las mejillas del joven se sonrojaban, y bajaba la mirada por la vergüenza que le daba estar así, con su…amo. Una de las manos de Reborn soltó su cadera, y levanto el mentón del chico, para después salir al encuentro de sus labios y de la boca del muchacho, dándole un beso más que solo caliente y brusco. Terminada esta acción, Reborn cargo al menor sin que este pudiese hacer otra cosa que solo soltar un pequeño grito de asombro, mientras era dirigido a la habitación, o más propiamente a la cama.

Una vez que el arcobaleno llego junto a la cama tumbo al chico rápidamente sobre esta, para después treparse al colchón y comenzar a reptar sobre la superficie. Acercándose al menor quien estaba pegado a la cabecera después de incorporarse, y observando al asesino como si fuese una atemorizante, y excitante aparición. Cuando llego frente a Lambo, Reborn atrajo el cuerpo del otro hacia él y con una mano recorrió todo el pecho del muchacho. Lambo mordió su labio y tembló ante ese mágico y delicioso toque.

De repente un sonido en la puerta hizo que el mayor gruñera suavemente, por la molesta interrupción. Con un resoplido mezcla de fastidio y exasperación, se separó de su joven amante y se puso en pie, envolviendo una toalla que encontró alrededor de sus caderas. Después se dirigió a la segunda estancia para así poder abrir la puerta y correr al que estaba interrumpiéndolos.

Al abrir la puerta de entrada se topó con el recepcionista del hotel, quien estaba a un paso de tener un ataque de nervios, y lo veía como se ve a alguien que veneras. Arqueando una ceja, Reborn cruzo sus brazos sobre su pecho el cual estaba desnudo, y espero a que el hombre le dijera que quería.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué se te ofrece?-mejor sería que se apurase a decirle lo que quería, o simplemente se daría la vuelta y le cerraría la puerta en las narices, para así regresar a lo que estaba dentro del cuarto, y que lo tenía tan entretenido.

-Disculpe que…que lo moleste señor Reborn, pero es que cuando su eh amigo…-estaba claro que el pobre tipo se estaba cagando de miedo al estar en presencia de Reborn, eso o había perdido la capacidad de hablar en los últimos cinco minutos.

-Mira tengo…-su voz sonaba divertida- asuntos que atender, así que si quisieras decirme que quieres de una buena vez, te lo agradecería mucho.-estaba tentado a hacer su primera opción que era dejarlo hablando solo, pero quería ver que deseaba antes de mandarlo al carajo.

-Pues queríamos…Janeth y yo queríamos saber si se le ofrecía alguan…emm…alguna cosa…o…o alguna clase de atención, usted sabe…-bien ahora sí que sabía a qué se refería, lo que no le gustaba era que hubiese mencionado a Lambo momentos antes.

Entrecerrando los ojos peligrosamente, el arcobaleno salió del cuarto y cerro con suavidad la puerta. Dándole una mirada cargada de reproche al recepcionista, se apoyó en una de las paredes y con voz fría se dirigió a él.

-Mencionaste a mi compañero hace unos instantes, ¿qué fue lo que le dijiste cuando llego?-una parte de él ahora entendía porque cuando había entrado al cuarto, había visto salir del baño al chico con los ojos rojos después de llorar, y la cara visiblemente más triste que otra cosa.

-Pues usted es…es uno de nuestros clientes de mayor prestigio, así que le dije que si se le ofrecía a usted o él cualquier tipo de…diversión podían solicitárnoslo al instante, y Janeth estaría disponible. Ella o cualquiera que les pareciese de su agrado.-era obvio que el tipo no se sentía muy cómodo en presencia de Reborn, y era aún más obvio que ir a hablar con él no le hacía las cosas más fáciles.

-Quiero aclarar algo contigo de una buena vez, ese chico que esta allá adentro es mi amante, y no me gustaría que tuviésemos problemas por tú clara indiscreción. Agradezco tú oferta, pero dile a Janeth que no quiero que venga a verme, ni que me mande ninguna otra acompañante.-estaba claro que el tacto no era una de las cualidades de Reborn, porque si fuese así, hubiese notado la forma en que el otro hombre enmudecía ante tal noticia. El pobre tipo ahora solo podía balbucear, y tratar de recobrar el habla después de tal noticia.

-¿S…su amante dice?- era completamente notorio que el hombre no esperaba tal noticia, ya que empezó a sudar copiosamente al darse cuenta que por la indiscreción que cometió haya abajo, pudo traerle problemas al asesino, quien ahora seguramente estaba muy molesto. Si se detenía a pensarlo por un momento, entendería el porqué de que el muchacho hubiese reaccionado de manera tan sorpresiva ante la proposición que le había hecho el recepcionista de mandarle alguna compañía femenina a él y a Reborn.

-¿Acaso no hable claro? Sí, es mi amante, y no quiero más molestias, así que dale las gracias a Janeth por su ofrecimiento, pero dile que no es necesario, que pases buena noche.-sin decir nada más, Reborn le cerró la puerta en la cara al sorprendido tipo, quien ahora se dio la vuelta en total estado de shock y se fue de regreso a la entrada del hotel. El mayor por su parte regreso al cuarto y a la cama, donde Lambo lo esperaba, observándolo con la cabeza ladeada sin entender que había pasado. Sin decir palabra, Reborn se subió a la cama como un animal, acercándose a su presa. Lambo trago saliva y observo sus movimientos, poniendo una mano sobre su pecho, para detener un poco su avance, y preguntarle qué había pasado.

-¿Qué…qué sucedió allá afuera? Oí que saliste, y quería saber que había ocurrido…-sin levantar la vista el menor se dedicó a acariciar con timidez, el musculoso pecho, al tiempo que sentía el nuevo despertar de su cuerpo.

-Nada que importe vaca tonta, ahora veo que tus manos están muy entretenidas…porque no dejamos que continúen su camino, y toquen lo que hace solo unos momentos estaba dentro de ti…-la fuerte mano del arcobaleno tomo la del chico, que estaba sobre su pecho, y la hizo descender lentamente para poder colocarla sobre la toalla que no se había quitado aún. Colocándola sobre su dura erección comenzó a frotarse sobre la tela, y a mecer sus caderas de adelante hacia atrás como si estuviese cogiendo al menor. Acción la cual pensaba repetir justo ahora.

-Reborn espera, aún me duele…esperemos a…-sus palabras fueron acalladas al sentir los labios exigentes y demandantes del mayor, quien capturo su boca para impedir que hablase. Cerrando sus ojos continúo él mismo con las frotaciones que había iniciado el otro, sobre la poderosa erección. La mano del mayor se apartó de la del joven, para dejar que el siguiera masturbándolo por sí solo, mientras dejaba escapar de sus labios suaves ronroneos y gruñidos. Sintió como las manos de Lambo le quitaban la toalla, y sonrío con satisfacción, sobe el beso que estaba dándole al otro, sabiendo que por el momento, el chico se dejaría llevar por el deseo, sin poner objeción alguna.

Soltando un verdadero sonido animal proveniente de sus labios, el arcobaleno empujo al menor de espaldas contra el colchón, para colocarse sobre él, tomando sus piernas y separándolas con agiles movimientos. Rápidamente se colocó entre ambas extremidades, y junto su erección dura y demandante contra la del chico, quien arqueo la cintura y cerró los ojos, al tiempo que apretaba las mantas con sus dos manos. Las suaves y firmes caricias dadas miembro contra miembro pusieron aún más duro a Reborn, que a estas alturas era un bomba de tiempo, deseosa de anclarse en el cuerpo de Lambo y explotar. Agachando su rostro comenzó a mordisquear el cuello del muchacho, mientras que con sus manos se dedicaba a jugar con los pezones del chico. Estos respondieron al instante a sus caricias, endureciéndose y clamando por más atenciones.

-Están duros Lambo, mmm…como pequeñas vallas maduras que necesitan de mis labios para crecer…todo tú estás duro y quieres más. Pero creo que por el momento me centrare en atender estas duras y lujuriosas frutas…-con una sonrisa llena de perversa pasión, el mayor se llevó nuevamente a los labios, los erectos pezones del joven. En ese momento en que la boca de Reborn hizo contacto con sus tetillas, y al sentir las constantes masturbaciones que se daban el uno al otro, Lambo no pudo evitarlo y soltando un grito se corrió. Empapando parte del vientre del arcobaleno, quien con una risa ronca y oscura tomo el mentón del chico con fuerza y lo levanto para fijar su mirada en la de él.

-Malo, malo Lambo, corriéndote sin mi permiso…creo que deberé castigarte…-seguido de esas palabras, y sin darle tiempo al joven de reaccionar, descendió por todo su cuerpo y comenzó a chupar su miembro, causando que el reciente orgasmo que sufrió el chico no fuese suficiente. Al instante en que los labios de Reborn entraron en contacto con el pene del chico, este se endureció y se puso caliente. Con movimientos expertos, el mayor comenzó a jugar con la lengua, sobre la dura carne, chupando, acariciando, rozando, pero jamás tomándola por completo.

Esta era la manera en que Reborn torturaba al chico, ocasionando que oleada tras oleada de placer lo embargara, pero impidiendo que se corriera, a no ser que lo hiciera con permiso suyo. Una mano se dedicaba a apretar y pellizcar los pezones del joven mientras este se movía de lado a lado sobre las mantas, temblando, presa de espasmos causados por tanto, y tan intenso placer.

-Reborn ahhh…sigue se siente demasiado bien…mmm…-entre suspiros y gemidos de placer, el chico se entregó por completo a Reborn y al deseo que le provocaba. Involuntariamente empujo su cadera hacia adelanta, y con una mirada suplicante, le rogo al arcobaleno que lo dejara correrse, que lo dejara liberar todo su lívido.

-Córrete…-un solo susurro, una sola palabra, y una boca tomando por completo el miembro del joven, causaron que este gritara y se corriera con fuerza dentro de la boca del mayor. En ningún momento los ojos de Reborn dejaron de observar como el cuerpo de Lambo luchaba por sobrellavar todo el placer sentido, y mientras él tomaba toda la corrida del chico entre sus labios, sus ojos jamás dejaron de brillar con un toque sensual. Casi burlonamente erótico.

Pasados unos instantes el menor dejo de temblar sobre la cama, y respirando con cierta dificultad miro fijamente al mayor, quien con deliberada lentitud se pasaba la lengua por sus labios, saboreando las últimas gotas del orgasmo que había experimentado Lambo.

-Vaya parece que aun después de que te cogiera necesitabas más, pero tranquilo, te prometo que haré que en poco tiempo pierdas la conciencia por cómo te voy a follar.-con una sonrisa de superioridad el mayor se paró en toda su altura y fuerza, separando las piernas del chico nuevamente, pero esta vez colocando su dura e hinchada erección en la estrecha entrada del joven. Sin detenerse a esperar que se acostumbrara a sentirlo entrar, el mayor penetro de lleno del cuerpo de Lambo, enterrándose en lo profundo de su trasero, y comenzando a embestirlo sin tregua alguna. Cada estocada era una que robaba gritos y gemidos de labios de Lambo, quien llevo una de sus manos a su boca, para morderla y tratar de acallar sus aullidos de intensa necesidad.

De repente un fuerte golpe en la puerta hizo que el mayor gruñera molesto sin dejar de entrar y salir del cuerpo de Lambo, con un deseo brutal y los ojos resplandeciéndole de oscuro poder. Al parecer entre los gemidos, gritos, jadeos, gruñidos, y siseos de placer entre ambos, habían despertado a algún huésped, quien desde afuera aporreaba la puerta. Maldiciendo y exigiendo que se callaran.

-Por favor les pido un poco de respeto, hay gente que está tratando de dormir…-la voz malhumorada del de afuera ocasiono, que una risa baja y ronca escapara de los labios de Reborn, el cual cubrió con una mano la boca del chico, evitando que gritara por tanto placer. Sonriéndole burlonamente y sin una pizca de vergüenza el arcobaleno siguió penetrando a Lambo.

-Déjame darte un consejo…hombre…-grito entre jadeos el mayor-…si me sigues interrumpiendo…y molestando, te daré una buena razón para que necesites…aprender a controlar tú esfínter…después de que…hablemos…-podía sonar gracioso si considerabas la manera y el momento en que la amenaza había sido dicha, pero eso no le quitaba su significado, y lo letal de esta. Ahora Reborn estaba follándose al menor como si no hubiese mañana, pero si el tipo de afuera seguía molestándolo, se pararía he iría a darle una lección, la cual le dolería el doble si considerábamos la interrupción dada.

-¿¡Pero qué se ha creído?! ¿¡Aparte de que tiene el descaro de decirme eso mientras usted...usted está…-sin poder terminar la frase el hombre de afuera soltó una leve maldición y se dirigió de nuevo a Reborn desde afuera-…todavía me amenaza?! Le prometo que…-no pudo terminar lo que iba a decir, ya que desde afuera se oyó la voz del recepcionista quien amablemente tomo del brazo al otro tipo y se lo llevo ofreciéndole cambiar su habitación, para no incomodarlo.

Momentos después el silencio reinaba nuevamente el corredor de afuera, pero dentro del cuarto donde estaban Reborn y Lambo, había de todo menos silencio.

-Shhh…ya ves…todo el alboroto que armas por gemir tanto Lambo, creo que debo…evitar que nos ocasiones problemas…-terminando lo dicho, el mayor quito la mano de la boca del chico, quien antes de poder dejar escapar un gemido, fue silenciado por los labios del arcobaleno. El joven traslado sus dos brazos hacia la espalda del asesino, abrazándolo con fuerza, y gimiendo entrecortadamente contra esos suaves y dominantes labios. Cerrando sus ojos con fuerza, abrazo la cadera de Reborn con sus piernas, queriendo sentir más de esa dureza dentro de él.

El arcobaleno se incorporó sobre la cama, para después con un rápido movimiento alzar el cuerpo empapado en sudor del muchacho. Apretando su espalda, mientras el menor enrollaba sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, y encajando sus uñas en la piel de su espalda, Reborn siguió cogiendo al chico, solo que esta vez sentados. Lambo, con la cara roja de vergüenza por su comportamiento tan lascivo, enterró la cara en el cuello de Reborn, dejando que con suaves empujes de su cadera el mayor pudiese follarlo más fácilmente, manteniendo su actual posición. Pegando su boca al hombro del chico, el mayor mordió la lechosa piel dejando otra marca más para demostrar quién era el dueño y señor de ese cuerpo. Una fuerte mano recorrió la espalda del joven, y se detuvo agarrando los rizos del cabello de este en un puño, para después levantarle el rostro y fijar su mirada en la contraria. Mientras sus ojos se topaban con los contrarios, el asesino siguió embistiendo en las ardorosas paredes internas del joven guardián, las cuales se contraían con fuerza apretando su miembro, y acogiéndolo es su calor. Entre roncos y profundos jadeos de placer, Reborn agacho la cabeza y cazo los suaves labios del ojiverde, metiendo la lengua en lo profundo de su boca, y recorriendo cada delicioso rincón. Saboreando esos labios que se le habían sido privados por casi un mes, gracias a los tontos impulsos del joven guardián, incluida su terquedad y falta de valor. Esos eran bastantes motivos para hacer cabrear al mayor, pero teniendo en estos momentos todo el dominio sobre el cuerpo del menor, sus pensamientos se fueron por otro camino, que pasaba de la molestia al deseo abrazador.

-Separa…la pierna derecha Lambo…ábrete más para que pueda tomarte con mayor profundidad…así como tú lascivo cuerpo lo quiere…-entrecerrando los ojos y apretando los dientes, para así poder contener los gemidos que pugnaban por salir de sus labios, Reborn soltó un suave jadeo contra el oído del menor, y siguió susurrándole palabras sucias y eróticas, para calentarlo aún más. Al instante después de dar esa orden, el arcobaleno pudo observar como el menor separaba su pierna, dejándole mejor acceso a su interior, el cual aprovechó al máximo. Meciendo sus caderas al tiempo que con una mano tomaba el miembro del joven, y lo acariciaba, el hitman acaricio las nalgas, y la espalda del otro.

Sin poder hacer otra cosa que morderse el labio para no gemir, y volver a atraer la atención de otros huéspedes, el menor volvió a ocultar su cara sobre el pecho del mayor, gimiendo contra el musculoso torso, y besando la piel para no gritar aún más. El arcobaleno a su vez abrazo el cuerpo del ojiverde, acariciando cada parte de él, y dejando que ocultara su rostro en su pecho, sabiendo que cuando estuviesen de vuelta en la mansión Vongola no tendría por qué acallar sus gemidos, ya que si alguno de los integrantes de la casa se atrevía a molestarlo en su propia habitación, acabaría con algunas de sus extremidades un tanto maltratadas. Sin darle tregua a Lambo, Reborn siguió montándolo con furia sexual, dejando libres sus instintos más bajos, y dándole al menor todo el placer que necesitaban los dos.

Pasado cierto tiempo el menor gimió agudamente, tenso todo su cuerpo abrazándose con más fuerza al mayor, y mordiendo parte del hombro contrario, se corrió brutalmente, en la mano del arcobaleno. Gimoteando, convulsionando, y tratando de no gritar con todas su fuerzas, Lambo empapo la mano, y el duro vientre del asesino con su reciente corrida. Mientras el mayor gruñendo y siseando por la forma en que el menor contraía su trasero alrededor de su miembro, se vino con la misma fuerza que el otro, sino es que aún con más. Su orgasmo empapo las paredes del joven guardián, quien al sentir su interior ser llenado por la viril esencia del arcobaleno, tuvo otro orgasmo y presa de una serie de punzadas de placer, soltó un pequeño grito contra la piel del otro, cayendo contra el fuerte cuerpo del otro, presa de la inconsciencia.

Soltando un característico gruñido, mezcla de placer y de exasperación, Reborn dejo que el dormido cuerpo de Lambo se apoyara contra su pecho, al tiempo que él sacaba lentamente su miembro, del interior del chico. Una vez que abandono la cálida entrada del menor, se separó del cuerpo dejándolo tumbado sobre la cama, mientras se ponía en pie, e iba al baño por algunas toallas para limpiarse a él y al menor. Al regresar al cuarto abrió las piernas del joven guardián, y sonriendo traviesa y burlonamente como de costumbre, paso una toalla mojada por el miembro ajeno y por el húmedo interior, limpiando cualquier resto de su semen o de sus anteriores "actividades". El menor se removió contra las mantas por la caricia, pero no despertó, simplemente entreabrió un poco los labios y se volvió a acomodar para dormir.

-Vaya Lambo, como siempre te duerme como un bebé después de que follamos…que poca resistencia tienes…-riendo con suavidad y oscura burla, el mayor se puso en pie y fue hacia su pantalón, para sacar de este un celular. Acomodándose una toalla alrededor de sus caderas, presiono una tecla del móvil y una suave voz femenina de oyó desde la otra línea.

-¿Reborn? Cariño ¿qué se te ofrece?- la sensual voz de Liana se escuchó claramente sorprendida y emocionada por escucharlo, pero por su parte, Reborn no tenía interés alguno con la mujer. A excepción de dejar varias cosas claras.

-Solo te llamo para decirte que si vuelves a causarme problemas con la vaca tonta, tú estarás metida en serios líos. Ahora que aclare ese punto te dejo, no me vuelvas a llamar Liana, terminamos.-sin esperar a que sus chillidos hicieran aparición, el arcobaleno corto la llamada quitando toda oportunidad de protesta. Soltando un resoplido aburrido, vio todos los contacto que le quedaban por marcar para terminar con toda la larga lista de amantes que tenía.- Más vale que lo agradezcas mocoso, porque en verdad esto será la misma joda…-suspirando se sentó en el sillón junto a la ventana, y se puso a marcar cada número de los diferentes amantes que había conocido a lo largo de su vida. Por cada llamada que hacía, resumía la conversación a un simple "se acabó", "terminamos", o "no me vuelvas a buscar". Lo cual dejaba al arcobaleno con una gran jaqueca por cada grito de protesta, o berrinche que le daban las voces al otro lado de la línea. Otra persona tendría un poco más de tacto al dar una noticia como aquella, pero con Reborn el tacto no se aplicaba en su diccionario, así que por aproximadamente tres horas estuvo soportando los pequeños grito que soltaban sus ex–amantes, al ser mandados al carajo, momentos antes de que les colgara. Cuando estaba por amanecer, colgó con la última de sus contactos, y cerro el celular, apoyándose contra el respaldo del sofá.

-Vaya nochecita, en vez de estar en mi cama descansando y sin ninguna preocupación tengo que soportar los chillidos molestos de medio mundo. No bastaba la jaqueca que me provoca esa vaca sentimental, sino que aparte tenía que aguantar a todos los demás. Fantástico.-con un bufido cargado de molestia y hastío, el mayor se puso en pie y se fue a acostar junto al cuerpo dormido del menor, quien no se había movido en ningún momento. Daba indicios de que no abriría los ojos, hasta bien entrada la mañana, lo cual dejaba a Reborn más fastidiado aún. La verdad era que como no acostumbraba dormir mucho, el simple hecho de recostarse no representaba problema alguno, ya que siempre se mantenía alerta de cualquier situación que pudiera ocurrir. Simplemente se recostaba y cerraba sus ojos, sin perderse en la inconciencia por completo, así que sin decir nada más, apago su móvil y lo coloco sobre el bureau de junto, estirando un brazo y sacando un cigarro de la mesa de noche. Con lentitud prendió con su encender el tabaco, colocándoselo entre los labios, y comenzando a fumar, dejando que su cuerpo se relajara y su mente se despejara después de la últimas horas. De pronto sintió como la mano de Lambo, seguida de su cuerpo se pegaba a él, apoyando su cabeza en su torso desnudo. Agachando la vista, observo como el chico se acurrucaba sobre él, abrazando su vientre y al parecer estando más que cómodo.

-Me imagino que estas muy cómodo…si no fuera porque te conozco creo que te apartaría…-con una leve curvatura en sus labios, similar a una sonrisa, el mayor no alejo al chico, pero tampoco correspondió al gesto posesivo. Por unos instantes se quedó viendo con fijeza el cuerpo dormido de su amante, y lentamente paso una de sus manos por el rizado cabello del muchacho, acariciando levemente las suaves hebras de pelo. Con lentitud se agacho un poco, hasta que sus labios quedaron a la altura del oído del chico.-Eres mío…solo mío…-unas palabras de posesión dichas mientras el menor dormía, fueron el sello que marcaba el futuro que tendrían que recorrer juntos. Tal vez no sería fácil, quizás sería toda una prueba y un desafío para ambos, pero no sería imposible. Nunca sería imposible, más si tomabas en cuenta que uno de los involucrados era el más fuerte de los arcobalenos, el más poderoso de todos los asesinos que existía en la mafia. Reborn, el tutor asesino a sueldo.

Una mueca apareció en los labios del mayor antes de que lamiera el lóbulo del oído del menor, y se apartara para tomar su móvil, para con molestia volver a encenderlo. Antes de ir tras Lambo, Reborn había dejado algunos asuntos pendientes con Tsuna, y los resolvería antes de que se hiciese más tarde. Podía hacerlo en persona, pero la verdad era que no tenía ganas de pararse e ir a tratar con el peli-castaño, ya que no era miedo, si no simple aburrimiento. Oprimiendo una tecla, el arcobaleno marco el número del jefe Vongola, esperando hasta el tercer timbrazo para que contestara.

-¿Bueno? ¿Reborn eres tú? ¿Lambo está bien, está contigo, les paso algo?-la voz preocupada y amable del Tsuna se oyó desde la otra línea. Con un resoplido por tanta pregunta hecha por el peli-castaño, el mayor se llevó nuevamente el cigarro a los labios y le contesto al otro, antes de soltar el humo.

-Chaos, Dame-Tsuna claro que soy yo, ¿quién más podría llamarte desde mi teléfono? Y no te pongas histérico, que Lambo está conmigo, y yo diría que está muy…pero muy bien -la sonrisa sarcástica que apareció en los labios del mayor era una prueba más de su arrogancia. Soltando de nuevo el humo del tabaco, el mayor espero a que el peli-castaño dijera algo, ya que ni loco el empezaría la conversación. Más le valía al otro apresurarse si no quería toparse con la tecla de fin en esta conversación.

-Reborn necesitamos hablar sobre lo de hace rato.- "Sorpresa, sorpresa" pensó con ironía el asesino, quien no había esperado que la conversación fuera por otro camino.

-Bien ¿y qué es lo que quieres discutir? ¿Tal vez de como me amenazaste, me provocaste y me cabreaste, o de cómo tienes la habilidad de hacerme perder la paciencia?-cierto toque de enojo y seriedad se marcó en la burlona voz del arcobaleno después de hacer esa pregunta.

-Yo no quise que nada de eso pasara Reborn, yo simplemente quería que dejaras en paz a Lambo.-desde la otra línea Tsuna suspiro cansado.- Reborn tú eres más de lo que el chico puede manejar y lo sabes, así que si no estás dispuesto a cuidar de sus sentimientos ¿por qué no simplemente dejas que se marche con alguien que si lo pueda hacer?-era algo más que solo palabras, era la clara preocupación por el más pequeño de sus guardianes, plasmada en esa única pregunta.

-Te lo voy a decir por última vez Tsuna, y quiero que lo entiendas, a menos que quieras que tú y yo si tengamos muchos problemas; Lambo es mío desde el momento en que decidió y acepto involucrarse conmigo, así que cualquiera que intente acercársele, lo pienso desmembrar sin compasión alguna, y hacer que se revuelque de agonía en su propia sangre y mierda. No me provoques Tsuna, porque no me conoces totalmente, y a menos que quieras conocer un lado mío que no te va a gustar, mantente alejado de lo que no es tú asunto. Si intentas alejar al mocoso de mí, juro que te matare sin importarme quién diablos seas, ni que yo haya sido tutor. No me tentare el corazón para liquidarte si sigues interviniendo entre Lambo y yo. Ah y lo de mis muchas amantes se terminó, así que estate tranquilo, aunque si estuviera en el lugar de la vaca tonta me prepararía para lo que le espera al ser mi único amante. Que pases un buen día.-sin más cortó la comunicación, ignorando la pequeña exclamación de sorpresa que daba Tsuna. Sin más volvió a apagar su celular, y a colocarlo en el bureo, para después poner sus brazos tras la cabeza, y fijar su mirada en el techo, sin soltar su cigarro. Sintiendo como Lambo se abrazaba a él, y saber lo que sentía por él, lo hizo sonreír por completo esa única vez. Cerrando sus ojos dejo que su sonrisa se mantuviera en sus labios por un corto tiempo, antes de volver a adquirir su actual estado de indiferencia y aburrimiento.

-Esto será entretenido Lambo, seguro que será todo una aventura. Veamos como salen las cosas…y si eres lo suficientemente fuerte para estar conmigo.-ladeando un poco su cabeza, observo una vez más a su joven amante, y una media y dura sonrisa apareció involuntariamente en su rostro antes de que sus ojos se cerraran y descansara por un breve lapso de tiempo. Percibiendo a su lado la calidez que le proporcionaba el dormido cuerpo del joven guardián, y las emociones que sabía sentía hacia él.

**_ ~Reborn x Lambo~_**

Sus corazones latían a unísono, creando melodías de pasión y querer, pero entre tanto deseo el Hitman había olvidado escuchar los sentimientos de su amante, provocando que el otro huyera temiendo no poder dejar de sufrir a su lado.

Con varias pruebas de por medio el arcobaleno le había demostrado, si bien no con palabras, que lo amaba, y ahora ambos debían luchar para conseguir amarse en totalidad, y sin permitir que nadie los separara.

Pero ¿cómo lo lograran si de por medio hay más obstáculos y secretos de lo que tal vez no podrán resistir encarar? ¿Lograran superar la oscuridad que vive dentro de Reborn o su amor estará condenado al fracso?


End file.
